En tus zapatos
by mel-yug15
Summary: Ya con la mayoría de edad cumplida, todo se encuentra listo para que Sawada Tsunayoshi asuma su cargo como el Vongola Decimo, pero… ¿porque dame-Tsuna actúa como un verdadero mafioso? y ¿porque ahora Hibari es amable y algo miedoso?, esto debe ser una maldita broma, ¿verdad…? definitivamente alguien morirá muy pronto.
1. Capítulo 1: El accidente

Hola de nuevo,

:3 bueno… mi idea original era ya poder actualizar mi fic olvidado… pero buscando imágenes me topé con esa y simplemente la historia llego a mi cabeza y pues aquí estamos…

Aquí les traigo una nueva historia, un clásico 1827 con un giro diferente ;)

Bueno espero sea de su agrado esta nueva idea loca xD, sin más les dejo disfrutar la lectura.

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 1: El accidente

Era un día tranquilo y calmado en la bella ciudad de Namimori… bueno lo calmado y normal a lo que se estaba acostumbrado en la residencia Sawada, ya que se podían escuchar los gritos, explosiones y risas acostumbradas.

Era verdad que desde la llegada de cierto asesino a su vida, está ya no era la misma pero al mismo tiempo ya no se sentía tan solo porque ahora tenía amigos en quienes confiar y a quienes podría llamar su familia, con los cuales había pasado momentos buenos y malos superando diversas pruebas, las cuales los habían unido aún más.

Después de liberar a Reborn y a los demás arcobalenos de la maldición, las cosas habían regresado a una tranquilidad y normalidad muy agradable, si cierto castaño ignoraba que aun sufría los entrenamientos espartanos de su tutor con la excusa de convertirlo en el Neo Vongola Primo… pero ese ritmo de vida ya era costumbre.

Los chicos recién habían terminado la escuela y en ese momento estaban disfrutando de sus últimos días en Namimori ya que dentro de poco se mudarían a Italia para cumplir sus deberes como la nueva generación que manejaría Vongola. Realmente parecía un sueño todo lo ocurrido y las batallas vividas pero al mismo tiempo de todas esas experiencias había conseguido muchos amigos y aliados poderosos.

Era una mañana algo calurosa, por lo cual Reborn les sugirió a los chicos ir a pasar el día en la playa, como una buena forma de despedirse del lugar al que llamaron hogar durante toda su infancia, a lo cual todos accedieron, aunque claro que unos tuvieron que ser convencidos de otra forma para acudir.

En la playa se podía apreciar que algunos estaban haciendo competencias de castillos de arena, otros nadaban, algunos acomodaban la merienda o simplemente dormían disfrutando la brisa marina; definitivamente Tsuna amaba ver esos momentos donde miraba a todos como una gran familia y recordaba la verdadera razón por la cual acepto el título de Decimo: para protegerles y poder vivir a su lado todos esos bellos momentos.

\- Tsuna ven, te necesitamos para completar los equipos – le llamo divertido Yamamoto.

\- Voy – le contesto alegre el castaño, corriendo hasta la orilla del mar.

Al llegar noto que Reborn estaba organizándolos por equipos para una competencia de natación, noto que el mar tenía unos extraños obstáculos y para su horror notaba que su tutor mencionaba que sería una competencia al "estilo Vongola": la cual consistía en llegar hasta la pequeña isla que se veía a lo lejos, rodearla y regresar a la orilla… fácil, bueno pero debían evitar las trampas que había colocado en el mar… obviamente…

Se dividieron en dos equipos conformados por 4 personas. Equipo A, conformado por: Hibari, Enma, Yamamoto y Ryohei; mientras que el Equipo B estaba conformado por: Tsuna, Dino, Gokudera y Mukuro; el resto estaba de espectador y Chrome junto con Reborn serían los jueces.

Los primero en salir fueron Mukuro y Ryhoei, de los cuales se podía notar que el peli morado llevaba un poco la delantera debido a que el peliblanco acciono de forma accidental una de las trampas haciendo detonar una bomba y sacándolo fuera del juego.

Para el segundo turno fue una competencia entre Gokudera y Yamamoto, ambos estaban parejos pero a determinados momentos se sacaban algo de ventaja al mismo tiempo que se podía escuchar sus habituales riñas verbales… claro que dicha distracción les coto el juego ya que al no fijarse por donde iban por estar silenciando al friki del beisbok y el otro simplemente reír accionaron una trampa provocando que ambos fueran heridos por la detonación de la dinamita… con ello el resultado quedo en empate.

Para la tercera ronda se enfrentaron Dino y Enma, lamentablemente aquí ocurrió algo demasiado obvio para molestia de nuestro organizador de la competencia… ya que sin sus subordinados Dino se las había ingeniado para accionar todas las trampas que Reborn coloco y de esta forma a paso lento pero seguro Enma había resultado ser el ganador, dejando empatado el marcador 1 a 1.

Lamentablemente y como era costumbre con la suerte que tenía le castaño, esta humilde diversión acciono accidentalmente el origen de un gran problema… ya que la isla la cual debían rodear era uno de los antiguos laboratorios de Verde, claro que el científico jamás cargaba el equipo ya que siempre afirmaba que solo necesitaba su computadora y su cerebro… lamentablemente las sacudidas de las explosiones causaron que accidentalmente se activara uno de los experimentos olvidados del ex-arcobaleno…

En ese momento era turno de Hibari y Tsuna, como ya no habían obstáculos solo era cuestión de velocidad… aunque realmente era una carrera de vida o muerte ya que antes de empezar Mukuro había provocado al pelinegro y ahora perseguía al castaño para morderle hasta la muerte… aunque claro él no había hecho nada, pero en el momento que estaban terminando de rodear la isla… esta exploto…

Obvio que esta acción preocupo a todos, mientras que por su parte Hibari dejo de perseguir al omnívoro y busco sumergirlo para que ambos no sufrieran daños graves…

Los que estaban en la costa inmediatamente se lanzaron a ayudarles y lograron sacarlos, donde notaron que Hibari estaba inconsciente y después de ser ayudado Tsuna igual perdió la conciencia, lo bueno es que el equipo médico llego rápidamente y les reviso informándoles a los demás que ambos estaban bien y solo fueron daños menores.

Por lo cual todos regresaron a casa ya más tranquilos después de dejar a ambos chicos dormir en la comodidad de sus hogares.

De cierta forma Reborn se preocupó por un momento ya que la finalidad del día de la playa era que su alumno la viera como una fiesta de despedida porque él debía viajar a Italia al día siguiente para empezar a acoplarse a la vida en la mansión y los chicos irán la semana entrante. Así que aprovechando la calma de la noche para tomar al castaño que aun dormía para llevarlo al aeropuerto donde ya les esperaba el jet privado de Vongola…

Cuando el avión arribo, el bajo primero para saludar a Nono, el cual fue a recogerles al aeropuerto y por ello le pidió a la azafata que despertara al castaño.

\- Reborn viejo amigo, me alegra ver que llegaron - le saludo Nono muy alegre, el cual era acompañado por sus guardianes.

\- Tarde, pero al fin cumplí tu encomienda – sonrió orgullo de sí mismo.

\- Sabia que no me fallarías, porque yo mismo soy testigo de que Tsuayoshi será un gran… - empezó a hablar pero…

\- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – se escuchó como la azafata gritaba y salía corriendo de la aeronave… como si su vida dependiera de ello.

\- ¿Pero qué…? - dijo Nono desconcertado mirando a ver como Reborn ya había sacado su pistola e igual sus guardianes tenían sus armas listas.

El lugar quedo en silencio y se podía escuchar como alguien caminaba a paso lento hacía, por lo cual todos estaban apuntando hacia la entrada del jet… donde después de pasar unos segundos vieron que era Tsuna quien les miraba con enojo desde la puerta.

\- ¿Qué significa esto, bebe? – pregunto molesto mirando a ver a Reborn.

Nono estaba extrañado jamás había visto al castaño así o menos que le hablara de esa forma al pelinegro por lo que al mirarle de reojo noto que este se veía ligeramente sorprendido.

\- ¿Porque la azafata salió corriendo y gritando? – pregunto Coyote mientras bajaba su arma pero aun así miraba con desconfianza al castaño.

\- Porque le di su merecido, quien se cree esa herbívora para tocarme con tanta confianza – contesto de mala gana.

\- Dime que no es cierto… - susurro Reborn el cual ya había entendido la situación pero no se explicaba cómo o porque… - ¿Hibari? – le nombro notando que el mencionado le miraba a ver a los ojos.

\- ¡Reborn!, ¿qué significa esto? – pregunto molesto Nono

\- No lo sé, pero pronto lo averiguare… - hablo enojado el pelinegro mientras ocultaba su mirada debajo de la sombra de su sombrero.


	2. Capítulo 2: ¿Un Hibari sonriente?

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 2: ¿Un Hibari sonriente?

Mientras Reborn se llevaba la peor sorpresa de todas en Italia, de forma paralela en Namimori estaba cierto pelinegro estaba mirando su reflejo en le espejo de su baño sin poder dar crédito a lo que miraba…

En ese momento se encontraba durmiendo tan tranquilo en su cama por lo cual simplemente esbozo una sonrisa… como había extrañado esos días, pero entonces abrió sus ojos de golpe… eso no era normal: no estaban los gritos de los niños peleando o sus tipas explosiones, peor aún… no había sido molestado por Reborn para que se levantara temprano, entonces busco levantarse rápidamente de la cama notando el lugar donde estaba…

¿Dónde estoy?, esa fue la pregunta que surgió en su cabeza al notar que esa no era su habitación y curiosamente la misma habitación le dio la respuesta a sus dudas recientes, ya que cierto pajarito amarillo voló a saludarle al notar que este se había despertado mientras entonaba una melodía muy conocida para él.

En esos momentos abrió sus ojos de la impresión… porque posado sobre su mano derecha estaba Hibird saludándole mientras cantaba el himno de la escuela… por lo cual ahora su rostro estaba ligeramente azul mientras su respiración se aceleraba ligeramente… ¡estaba en la habitación de Hibari-san…! en eso recordó los sucesos del día anterior, por lo cual se levantó con cuidado en dirección al baño notando que el canario simplemente empezaba a volar alrededor de la habitación.

Pero entonces noto algo que le asusto al mirarse al espejo… ya que la persona que se reflejaba era un pelinegro de cabello corto, ojos de color azul metálico y tés clara, que llevaba puesto un pijama negro; con mucho cautela fue extendiendo su mano hasta tocar el espejo notando que su reflejo imitaba sus movimientos…

\- ¡HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – fue el grito que se escuchó por todo el departamento, mientras se podía notar que la persona que grito estaba pegada a la pared sujetándose de ella al mismo tiempo que sus piernas le temblaban.

Esto era una broma de Reborn… si eso debía ser o tal vez una jugarreta de Mukuro… si también podía ser, pero… en eso volvió a verse al espejo… esto no parecía ser el caso ya que su intuición se lo decía… ¿qué diablos estaba pasando?, era lo que pensaba en esos momentos mientras su cerebro trataba de asimilar lo ocurrido, entonces recordó algo curioso… era verdad cuando fue su turno en la competencia su intuición se activó advirtiéndole peligro pero pensó que se refería al hecho de competir contra un Hibari molestado por Mukuro… ¿sería posible que esa explosión hubiera causado eso?, ya que definitivamente esto no sería algo que hiciera Reborn ya que a pesar de sus bromas dudaba que se le hubiera ocurrido hacer que su guardián de la nube y él cambiaran de cuerpo… más con la ceremonia de sucesión tan próxima… en eso su mente lo llevo a un pensamiento peligroso e importante… ¡la ceremonia de sucesión y el viaje a Italia!, entonces nuevamente su rostro se puso totalmente azul mientras llegaba a una conclusión sobre los hechos actuales: si él estaba en el cuerpo de Hibari-san… entonces Hibari-san estaba… Por lo que se levantó rápidamente y busco cambiarse de ropa, debía ir a verificar eso por sí mismo, esperando que su familia estuviera viva y no hubiera sido mordida hasta la muerte por ruidosos…

Se cambió de ropa rápidamente poniéndose un pantalón negro con tenis y una camisa morada, en eso miro el escritorio de la habitación notando que ahí reposaban las fieles tonfas del pelinegro, opto por tomarlas aunque no le llamaba mucho la atención, pero algo que había aprendido con Reborn es que siempre debía llevar sus armas en todo momento por si la situación lo ameritaba, por lo cual se colocó el vongola gear de la nube y tomo las tonfas, sin olvidarse de las llaves del departamento. Al salir noto que ya Hibird estaba posado en su hombro derecho, pensando que ya era hora de hacer sus rondas matutinas.

Camino lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a su casa esperando recibir lo peor, pero para su alivio noto que su madre en esos momentos estaba colgando algo de ropa para secar.

\- Ara, Kyoya-kun buenos días – le saludo Nana, mientras le sonreía.

\- … - en ese momento se sintió tan extraño, demasiado ya que aún no quería aceptar la realidad que estuviera en el cuerpo del pelinegro.

\- Supongo buscas a Tsuna – siguió hablando la castaña al notar el silencio del contrario – pues lamento decirte que no está en casa; ante ese dato él la miro a ver a los ojos – veras Reborn y Tsuna ya partieron hacia Italia porque se presentó algo urgente, pero me comentó que no se preocupen ya que luego mandarían por ustedes – comento sonriéndole.

\- Entiendo, gracias por la información – contesto rápidamente para empezar a alejarse del lugar.

Ahora por una parte estaba aliviado, su familia no noto el cambio… pero entonces paro su andar ya que ahora asimilaba todo lo dicho por su madre… Reborn como siempre le había ocultado información y ahora resulta que él ya se encontraba en Italia...

En eso un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo… entonces eso significaba que Reborn viajo con un Hibari Kyoya dentro de su cuerpo… en parte por alguna razón se sentía feliz, no sería el quien sufra las torturas del papeleo de forma anticipada, pero entonces su sonrisa se borró ya que debía imaginar que a estas alturas su tutor ya hubiera notado el cambio y no estaría nada contento.

Y como si lo hubiera invocado, en esos momentos empezó a sonar su teléfono celular, por lo que con duda lo miro notando que el número que le marcaba no estaba registrado por lo cual dudo un momento pero al final tomo la llamada.

 _\- ¿Si?_

 _\- … - pero no hubo respuesta de la otra línea._

 _\- Bueno – volvió a hablar preocupándose_

 _\- ¿Dónde estás? – escucho que al fin le hablaba, notando para su horror que esa era la voz de Reborn._

 _\- Re… reborn…_

 _\- Si, ahora dime ¿dónde rayos estas?_

 _\- Pues… estoy en Namimori…_

 _\- Eso ya lo sé… tu posición actual_

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _\- No me hagas preguntas y solo contéstame, porque no estoy de humor para tus dramas dame-tsuna…_

 _\- Estoy cerca del parque._

 _\- Perfecto no te muevas ya van por ti – y acto seguido la llamada termino._

Y como si de magia se tratara en ese mismo instante noto que una limosina negra se estacionaba frente a él, por la cual aparecía Dino y se dirigía hacia a él.

\- Kyoya, al fin te encuentro – le saludo algo agitado.

\- … - de cierta forma, algo en su interior le recordó que no le gustaba la familiaridad con la que Dino le hablaba a su Hibari-san… aunque claro, sus sentimientos hacia su guardián de la nube jamás se los había dicho a nadie por temor a arruinar la poca amistad que tenía con el pelinegro.

\- Kyoya, ¿qué paso?, Reborn me hablo muy enojado y me exigió que te llevara a Italia conmigo – pregunto algo angustiado el rubio mientras recordaba cómo fue amenazado por su ex-tutor para que llevara la pelinegro a la mansión principal inmediatamente.

\- Creo tener una idea – contesto simplemente mientras en su mente le daba una ligera idea de los estragos que estaría causando Hibari-san en su cuerpo.

\- Bueno, luego me dirás, ven debemos ir al aeropuerto ya nuestro jet nos está esperando – le indico mientras volvía a entrar a la limosina seguido por el pelinegro.

En el camino al aeropuerto noto que el rubio llamaba a Reborn para decirle que ya estaban de yendo al aeropuerto, notando que este temblaba un poco tras las amenazas escuchadas por el ex-arcobaleno, al finalizar la llamada noto que este suspiraba con pesadez.

\- Porque a mi… si yo no hice nada malo – se quejó Dino.

\- No sé de qué quejas Dino-san, sabes que Reborn es así – le comento aburrido ya que él estaba acostumbrado a esa forma de ser de su tutor.

Entonces noto que le rubio alzaba le miraba con los ojos abiertos y una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

\- ¿Que dijiste…?

\- ¿Eh…?

\- Entonces es verdad… tu eres… ¿Tsuna? – le llamo asustado notando que este le sonreía de forma nerviosa… y acto seguido el rubio caía inconsciente por la impresión bajo la mirada del pelinegro.


	3. Capítulo 3: Otro problema…

KHR no es mio, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Otro problema…

El viaje a Italia resulto ser tranquilo, ya que al final… a pesar de todo Dino le comprendía y ninguno de los descartaba la idea de que Reborn buscaría sacar provecho de esa situación para divertirse… al menos ya habían confirmado que el culpable fue uno de los experimentos olvidados de Verde y actualmente se estaba buscando el lugar donde se encontraba para obligarle a regresarlos a la normalidad.

Al llegar al aeropuerto noto que una limosina de la familia Cavallone les esperaba para llevarlos a la mansión Vongola.

\- ¿Que pasa? – pregunto Dino un tanto preocupado al notar que su acompañante por un momento se quedaba quieto mirando a la nada… realmente esta visión era nueva y extraña… ya que Kyoya jamás hacia ese tipo de expresiones.

\- Algo me dice que no debería llegar a la mansión.

\- ¿Porque lo dices…? - pregunto el rubio de forma despreocupada.

\- Porque de seguro tendré una habitación entera llena de papeleo esperándome – dijo resignado.

\- Vamos Ky… digo Tsuna no creo que sea tan malo – hablo de forma divertida pero en eso noto que le otro solo le miraba mientras alzaba una ceja, por lo cual empezó a meditar bien la situación… es decir, el conocía el carácter "amigable" de Kyoya… por lo cual ahora su cara se puso azul – am… sabe… creo… creo que tienes razón – hablo mientras se reía de forma nerviosa, obteniendo un suspiro como respuesta por parte del contrario.

Por lo cual ambos subieron a la limosina y emprendieron su viaje rumbo a la mansión…

Por otro lado en la mansión Vongola se podía notar que Nono y Reborn estaban encerrados en la oficina del primero mientras empezaban a buscar información sobre el paradero de cierto científico…

\- Ya les avise a los demás para ayudarnos a buscarlo aprovechando la pista que Viper me dio – comento Reborn mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio de Nono.

\- Espero que lo encontremos pronto… no podemos retrasar o posponer la ceremonia de sucesión porque eso nos traería problemas – opino de forma seria Timoteo para después dejar escapar un suspiro – viejo amigo… dime ¿cómo mi nieto puede controlar a ese chico? – hablo algo preocupado el mayor mientras miraba de reojo a su derecha, las 12 montañas de papeles que tenía que revisar y firmar… las cuales habían sido creadas en las últimas 14 horas, por cierto castaño agresivo.

\- Ni idea, Tsuna tiene algo que hace que la gente le siga – hablo con sinceridad el pelinegro – aunque igual esto no es nada – comento divertido – crea más desastre cuando se le junta con el guardián de la niebla.

\- … - ante esa información Timoteo sintió algo de pena por su pobre nieto – y ¿cómo le hiciste para calmarlo? – le pregunto recordando la reacción del castaño al notar lo que ocurría por lo cual había empezado a exigir respuestas sobre como ocurrido e igual amenazaba al pelinegro para que lo regresara a la normalidad mientras destruía todo a su paso al lanzarse a pelear contra el pelinegro, mientras que Reborn después de pelear un poco contra él logro calmarlo solo con palabras al persuadirlo de que ya tenía todo arreglado e igual dentro de poco llegaría Dino con Tsunayoshi, por lo cual este accedió a estar calmado y se fue a dormir un poco en alguna habitación de la mansión.

En eso alguien toco a la puerta, por lo que con un "pase" ingreso a la habitación dando una ligera reverencia.

\- Nono, el joven Cavallone acaba de llegar – le informo uno de los mayordomos.

\- Ya era hora que llegaran – hablo enojado Reborn, mientras se paraba y salía de la oficina seguido del mayor.

Claro que lo que no contaban es que cierto castaño también se había percatado de la llegada de ellos, por lo cual al llegar a la sala pudieron observar los hechos que se desarrollaban en ese momento…

La hermosa habitación donde alguna vez estuvo ubicada la sala: llena de muebles finos y acogedores, una alfombra persa, chimenea, bellos floreros costosos con rosas en su interior, cuadros de paisajes y un bello candelabro así como las finas cortinas de seda estaban destrozadas debido a la pelea de Tsuna y Kyoya, ya que este al escuchar que habían llegado fue directamente al verlos… claro que al notar que el herbívoro se comportaba como él mismo en su cuerpo… dando una imagen deplorable de lo que él era, en seguida salto sobre el para morderlo hasta la muerte al mismo tiempo que le culpaba por lo ocurrido y le arrebataba sus tonfas para poder pelear a gusto contra él. Por su parte Dino trato de calmarlos pero como estaba solo el mismo se enredó con su propio látigo e igual recibió un tonfaso que lo mando a estrellarse a la pared más cercana… Mientras Tsuna buscaba esquivar los golpes de Kyoya e igual aprovecho que este recupero sus armas para tomar sus guantes que este había tirado al piso… ya que esta pelea tenía un objetivo principal para ambos: Kyoya buscaba obligar al herbívoro a que le devolviera su cuerpo por medio de golpes y Tsuna buscaba calmar a su enfurecido guardián.

Todos estaba de cierta forma normal pero entonces Kyoya se enojó y activo al máximo sus llamas para usar su Vongola Gear e igual fue imitado por Tsuna… pero entonces ocurrió algo que ambos no pensaron que ocurriría, ya que nunca le tomaron importancia a que ese detalle: de que seguían usando su propia llama a pesar de no estar en su cuerpo…

Kyoya activo el anillo del cielo modificándolo en el proceso y lo mismo le paso a Tsuna al activar el brazalete de la nube.

Y ahora se podía notar algo que hizo que ambos jóvenes dejaran de pelear ya que ambos se impresionaron de lo ocurrido… pues Kyoya tenía una llama de la última voluntad en su frente de color morada, la tonalidad de sus ojos había cambiado y ahora eran de un color morado claro e igual Natsu estaba a su lado luciendo una melena de llamas de la nube, mientras que sus tonfas seguían desprendiendo sus llamas en las puntas. Por su parte Tsuna llevaba puesto una gabardina de color arena, sus guantes no sufrieron modificación alguna, curiosamente Hibird ya no tenía su peinado de pandillero y ahora parecía tener un peinado similar al del castaño mientras que la gema en la frente de Roll era de color naranja, pero algo extraño es que este no había entrado en modo hyper.

\- ¿Pero qué…? - Timoteo hablo siendo el primer en salir del shock inicial al mirar la destrucción del lugar y después a ambos chicos con sus llamas activadas.

\- Maldito Verde… - se escuchó que se quejaba Reborn mientras miraba molesto el cambio ocurrido ahora con las llamas de ese par.

\- Reborn, ¿qué significa esto? – pregunto algo alarmado el pelinegro mientras le miraba a los ojos.

\- Bebe, espero tengas una explicación – exigió el castaño mirándolo con enojo.

\- Las llamas de ambos cambiaron… pero ¿cómo es posible? – dijo asombrado Timoteo.

\- Alguien nos debe muchas explicaciones… pero aquí lo preocupante es que usaron el Vongola Gear del otro y este fue modificado adaptándose a sus llamas – dijo preocupado.


	4. Capítulo 4: Situación problemática

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 4: Situación problemática

En esos momentos la sala de juntas estaba sumida en un silencio absoluto y al mismo tiempo tenso.

Por un lado se encontraba Timoteo con las manos entrelazadas al mismo tiempo que apoyaba su barbilla en ellas y se mantenía con los ojos cerrados mientras meditaba todo lo ocurrido.

Por otro lado estaba Reborn el cual tenía la mirada oculta y los brazos cruzados mientras estaba ligeramente recostado en su asiento.

Mientras que por su parte Tsuna y Kyoya estaban sentados sin hacer movimiento alguno mientras se analizaban a sí mismo, ya que era demasiado extraño verse a sí mismos en ese momento.

\- Entonces… - empezó a hablar Timoteo, rompiendo el silencio – tienes alguna explicación a esto – comento mirando a ver al pelinegro de patillas rizadas.

\- Creo que la única explicación lógica que podemos notar es que no solo cambiaron de cuerpos si no que cada quien conservo su llama – empezó a explicar – en el caso de dame-Tsuna es fácil de asimilar por que pudo usar el brazalete de la nube ya que su llama se puede adaptar a cualquier arma, pero – hizo una pausa y miro de reojo al castaño que mantenía los ojos cerrados y tenía a Hibird durmiendo en su cabeza – con Hibari no puedo entenderlo, ya que empleo sus llamas de la nube en el anillo del cielo e igual logro hacer que lo aceptara prueba de ella es que Natsu cambio el color de sus llamas.

\- Hasta ese punto lo entiendo – comento Timoteo – pero ¿porque ocurrió la modificación con el modo hyper?

\- Creo… - empezó a hablar el pelinegro con algo de duda – creo que eso se debe a que él está en mi cuerpo – comento captando la atención de los presentes, los cuales le miraron a ver.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Reborn mientras levantaba una ceja.

\- Es decir, mi cuerpo es el que está acostumbrado a entrar en modo hyper – explico el pelinegro.

\- Eso no tiene lógica… - empezó a decir el anciano.

\- De hecho, la tiene – comento Reborn – ya que en el cuerpo de Tsunayoshi está la sangre de primo y cuando Kyoya activo sus llamas al máximo su cuerpo automáticamente activo su modo hyper, lo cual nos lleva a la situación actual donde podemos ver que sus armas ya aceptaron el cambio de ellos – opino de forma seria, mientras observaba de forma seria los Vongola Gear de ambos que estaban sobre la mesa.

Ahí se podía notar que el brazalete de la nube que días atrás poseía una piedra de color morado ahora era de color azul rey, mientras que la piedra que estaba en el centro del anillo del cielo antes era de color azul rey ahora era una bella amatista.

\- Y eso e sun problema, porque ya la mayoría de los miembros de la mafia saben cómo es físicamente Tsunayoshi… e igual saben de las armas… - comento desesperado.

\- Por ahora presionare a que encuentren a Verde lo más pronto posible e igual ya le pedí a Ire Shoichi y Spaner que investiguen sobre eso e igual ya mande al equipo especial para analizar los restos de ese laboratorio que exploto por si encontramos algo.

\- Esas medidas me parecen adecuadas – opino Timoteo, peor en eso miro con preocupación a los jóvenes – y que haremos con ellos.

\- Por ahora entrenaran con el otro ya que hasta que no encontremos una solución deberán fingir ser el otro – sentencio Reborn.

\- ¡Que! – dijeron ambos jóvenes

\- Me rehusó a comportarme como el herbívoro – se quejó el castaño mirándole con enojo.

\- Pero Reborn… - empezó a hablar el pelinegro.

\- Nada de peros, por ahora es lo único que nos queda ya que nadie debe saber de esta situación porque podrían aprovecharse para crear algún conflicto interno – dijo de forma Rebron mientras se ponía de pie y salía de la habitación seguido de Timoteo mientras les dejaba a ambos a solas.

En esos momentos Tsuna en serio maldecía su mala suerte… bueno aunque tal vez el pasar más tiempo con su guardián de la nube no le incomodaba… pero en ese momento si ya que él estaba en su cuerpo y era extraño verse a sí mismo mirándole con enojo y fastidio.

\- Herbívoro… - le hablo sacándole de sus pensamientos.

\- Perdón, andaba pensando – se excusó bajando la mirada provocando que el otro se enojara más.

\- … - pero no obtuvo respuesta del contrario, ya que este se puso de pie y se acercó hasta el al mismo tiempo que le acorralaba en su silla.

\- ¿Hibari-san? – pregunto algo asustado Tsuna.

\- Escúchame herbívoro, si vas a estar en mi cuerpo empieza a comportarte como debe ser – le dijo

\- Eh…

\- …

\- Ah… si hai, perdón… - respondió enseguida al notar que este solo seguía enojado.

\- ¿Que te acabo de decir?

\- … - esta vez Tsuna prefirió no decir nada ya que notaba que cada palabra suya enojaba más a su guardián – pero entonces lo mismo va para usted

\- Hmm…

\- Bueno… tu igual debe cambiar un poco su actitud.

\- A mí no me ordenas herbívoro, yo me comportare como desee.

\- Entonces yo haré lo mismo – opino con enojo Tsuna poniéndose de pie y mirando seriamente a su guardián.

\- Je, sabes… - comento divertido Hibari – esa es la actitud que más me gusta de ti – opino mientras sonreía de lado.

Claro que esa declaración solo hizo que le otro se sonrojara ligeramente, pero rápidamente borro esos pensamientos y busco calmar sus emociones, ya que de seguro el otro se refería a su actitud de carnívoro, no porque le amara… ¿verdad?

\- Bueno y ¿qué propones? – comento Hibari mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le ira a ver.

\- Que tal si hacemos una ronda de preguntas y respuestas para saber que decir o contestar en caso que alguien nos pregunte – sugirió Tsuna – ya que ambos sabemos cómo es la actitud del contrario.

\- Hmm... Suena interesante, empiezas – comento mientras tomaba asiento – pero nada de preguntas muy personales – dijo mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño.

\- Me parece bien – contesto Tsuna imitándole mientras de nuevo se sentaba.

Claro que lo que ninguno noto es que estaban siendo observados por Reborn, el cual estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, al cual estaba ligeramente abierta.

\- Tch… estúpido Hibari, ni creas que te dejare tomar a dame-Tsuna tan fácil – murmuro enojado Reborn ya que él sabía de los sentimientos de ambos chicos, pero sabía que ambos eran demasiado orgullosos o miedosos para confesarse y para su mala suerte este incidente podría acercarlos más – estúpido Verde esta me las pagaras… pero si lo pienso bien no creo que aun haya encontrado una forma de intercambiar las llamas… tengo una ligera sospecha peor mejor me aseguro de estar en lo correcto – comento mientras se paraba erguido, ponía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y empezaba a alejarse a paso lento del lugar en dirección a la biblioteca de la mansión.


	5. Capítulo 5: Una pista

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 5: Una pista.

\- Veamos, comienza Hibari-san, que pregunta le gustaría hacerme – comento lago dudoso Tsuna.

\- ¿Porque sigues fingiendo ser un herbívoro? – pregunto algo serio mientras cruzaba los brazos.

\- Am… no sé a qué se…

\- Claro que lo sabes, tienes el poder para defenderte, pero aun te dejas pisotear por esos herbívoros mediocres – le interrumpió mientras fruncía el ceño.

\- Eso es porque jamás me ha interesado destacar en ese aspecto – comento mientras desviaba un poco la mirada – como dice ya he cambiado mucho gracias a todos ustedes, pero no necesito alardear de eso ya que se lo que yo valgo – comento mirándole a los ojos.

\- Hmm…. – comento mientras sonreía de lado ya que algo así había pensado, aunque muy en el fondo estaba en desacuerdo porque le enojaba ver como abusaban de Tsunayoshi – bueno te toca.

\- ¿Porque acepto unirse a nosotros? – pregunto con algo de duda.

\- Porque quise

\- Me refiero a…

\- Se a lo que te refieres Tsunayoshi, pero te dije que no contestaria preguntas personales.

\- Pero no es…

\- Ya me aburrí herbívoro, así que mejor cambiemos de tema – comento algo fastidiado

Ante esa orden Tsuna se molestó un poco ya que nunca pensó que esa pregunta la tomara como algo personal, peor bueno tampoco quería enojarle ya que eran raras las veces donde podían estar así hablando tranquilamente sin que el otro buscara "morderlo hasta la muerte" por alguna razón desconocida.

\- Bueno podríamos empezar por establecer algunas reglas de comportamiento – sugirió Tsuna.

\- No actuare como tú – dijo rápidamente Hibari adivinando los pensamientos del contrario y colocándose de pie.

\- En este momento debemos aparentar ser el otro para no levantar sospechas entre las demás familias – opino enojado Tsuna mientras se colocaba de pie, notando un aspecto al cual no le había prestado mucha atención, el cual también fue notado por Hibari.

Ahora que ambos estaban de frente a frente y de pie notaron la obvia diferencia de altura que ambos presentaban.

\- Herbívoro, ¿quién te dio permiso de ser más alto que yo? – hablo enojado Hibari mientras fruncía el ceño.

\- … - Tsuna ya no supo que contestar ante eso, ya que le parecía divertida y graciosa la situación al tener que bajar la mirada para ver a los ojos a Hibari, al mismo tiempo que trataba de contener la risa ante esa situación provocando el enojo del otro y que este le diera un golpe en su brazo con una de sus tonfas – Itte… eso dolió – se quejó, notando que el otro sonreía de lado ante esa situación.

En otro lugar de la mansión se encontraba cierto pelinegro de patillas rizadas, el cual había llegado a su destino: la biblioteca de la mansión, tal vez el no poseía su super intuición pero algo le decía que aquí encontraría la respuesta a esa inquietud que tenía ya que quería otorgarle todos el mérito de lo ocurrido al experimento de Verde, por lo cual empezó a revisar todos los libros que habían ahí, ya que tenía esa corazonada de que tal vez existía algo más tras esa situación, ya que era demasiado extraño la forma fácil en que los anillos Vongola aceptaron la alteración de elemento adaptándose a esa situación cuando se supone cada uno está diseñado para un tipo de llama en específico.

Pasaron algunas horas, pero no había encontrado algo relevante que le ayudara a confirmar sus sospechas, pero entonces al alzar la vista y observar los cuadros de los antiguos jefes de Vongola, noto que en el cuadro de Secondo había algo diferente, por lo cual se acercó a este y empezó a tocar con las yemas de sus dedos el marco del cuadro, tras pasar unos segundos encontró lo que sospechaba: había una palanca escondida entre el diseño del cuadro la cual era casi invisible al ojo. Ante su hallazgo sonrió de lado al mismo tiempo que accionaba el interruptor notando que casi al instante se escuchaba el rechinido de una puerta abriéndose, dejando ver que había una pequeña trampilla, la cual estaba situada debajo del cuadro de Primo.

Con cuidado abrió la compuerta y noto un pequeño espacio donde había un libro de color rojo vino, el cual estaba cubierta por una gruesa capa de polvo, dejando notar que desde que lo habían colocado en ese lugar nadie lo había leído. Con cuidado lo tomo y limpio, notando que no había nada escrito en la portada y contraportada del mismo, al abrirlo se topó con una fina caligrafía lo cual indicaba que era un diario.

Se felicitó a si mismo por su hallazgo y guardo dicho libro entre su saco para dirigirse a su habitación a leer el libro antes de enseñárselo a Nono.


	6. Capítulo 6: Un Cielo Kamikoroseador

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 6: Un Cielo Kamikoroseador

Tras la discusión en la oficina de Nono, ambos adolescentes prefirieron dejar para "más al rato" el tema sobre cómo convencer al otro para que fingiera que no había ocurrido nada, por lo cual buscaron hacer algo diferente. Hibari prefirió salir un rato al jardín para dormir una siesta mientras que Tsuna fue a buscar algo de comer, ya que en el vuelo no había podido comer bien debido a los nervios.

El jardín de la mansión era muy amplio, en el cual se podían apreciar muchas fuentes, diversos rosales y arbustos con algunas formas, arboles de todo tipo y entre ellos había un cerezo que recién estaba empezando a florecer, por lo cual ese árbol fue el elegido para poder tomar su siesta, al subir al árbol noto que Hibird lo acompañaba y este ya se había acurrucado en su cabello para dormir, por lo cual simplemente se acomodó en ese árbol y cerro sus ojos ya que en ese momento eso era lo que más deseaba ya que sentía que su realidad parecía una pesadilla aunque tampoco sonaba tan mala.

Lo malo es que su pequeña siesta no sería tan placentera o tan larga como él deseaba, ya que no muy lejos de ahí se encontraban 3 sujetos observándole con unos binoculares al mismo tiempo que sonreían agradeciéndole a la vida por su buena suerte que el destino les regalaba.

Por otro lado Tsuna se sentía demasiado extraño, ya que en su andar notaba como todos huían despavoridos de los lugares por donde pasaba, de hecho noto con horro como varias sirvientas al verle salieron corriendo tropezándose y cayendo escaleras abajo… definitivamente eso tenía la firma de Hibari-san por todos lados… seguramente en la última vista de él y sus guardianes a la mansión este las había mordido hasta la muerte y ahora estaban ligeramente traumatizadas… se recordó mentalmente que le regañaría a penas terminara de comer algo, ya que por los nervios no había comido nada en el avión.

Al llegar a la cocina noto que el cocinero al verle, rápidamente empezó a mover varias cosas en la cocina para segundos después poner delante suyo una bandeja con algo de comida al mismo tiempo que este miraba el piso y temblaba ligeramente… definitivamente debía buscar una forma de como calmar el mal carácter de su guardián o terminaría por aterrorizar a todo el personal de la mansión… bueno si es que ya no era tarde para eso…

Se dispuso a comer de forma tranquila notando que Roll había salido del Vongola Gear y estaba comiendo un poco del sándwich que estaba en su plato haciendo que este sonriera de lado mientras seguía comiendo.

Mientras que por su parte cierto hitman se encontraba leyendo y analizando el libro que había encontrado, al mismo tiempo que seguía leyendo su contenido solo fruncía el ceño… no tenía lógica: el libro tenía toda la apariencia de ser un diario que perteneció a Vongola Primo, pero algo no cuadraba… ya que la caligrafía no pertenecía al primer líder, ya que tenía otros documentos pertenecientes a este para confirmarlo pero entonces porque estaría firmado bajo el nombre de Giotto Di Vongola y peor aún estaba oculto en la biblioteca… definitivamente llegaría al fondo de ello ya que sentía que esa era la clave que necesitaba e igual otro detalle interesante que reafirmaba sus sospechas era el hecho de que algunas páginas parecían contener algunas claves extrañas y en otras parecía nombrarse a sí mismo en tercera persona, lo cual era sumamente extraño. En su intento por ver si leyendo entre líneas encontraba algo interesante algo interrumpió su concentración… ya que de un momento a otro se escuchó la detonación de un arma de fuego seguido por unos gritos por lo cual rápidamente salió de su habitación al mismo tiempo que convertía a león en una pistola y se dirigía al origen del ruido… el jardín.

Tsuna estaba terminando de dar le ultimo mordisco a su merienda cuando escucho la detonación por lo cual se puso de pie rápidamente para tomar con cuidado a Roll y correr en dirección al origen del radio, notando que Reborn aparecía detrás suyo y de esta forma ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo solo para presenciar la más bizarra escena que alguien pudiera imaginar…

En esos momentos ellos simplemente agradecían a su estrella de la fortuna por tan magnífica oportunidad, ya que según los rumores el Decimo Vongola estaría en la mansión solo… sin sus destructivos y caóticos guardianes, lo cual les daba una oportunidad para asesinarle y con ello dejar vulnerable a Vongola para un ataque ya que estarían concentrados resolviendo una disputa interna por el liderazgo. Su jefe les había encomendado a vigilar la mansión notando para su alegría que esos rumores eran ciertos ya que podían notar al joven jefe salir al jardín, notando que este miraba los alrededores para después subirse a un árbol a dormir un poco, por lo cual a los 3 se les dibujo una sonrisa divertida en su rostro ya que cumplirían con su objetivo de matar al chico más rápido de lo que habían pensado, por lo cual con algo de cautela se fueron acercando a una distancia prudente para después acomodar su rifle colocándole el silenciador y apuntarle en la cabeza al castaño.

\- Hasta nunca decimo – susurro triunfante uno de los sujetos al mismo tiempo que estaba a punto de jalar el gatillo de su arma.

\- Hibari, Hibari… - se escuchó una voz chillona muy cerca suyo que provoco que los tres sujetos miraran a su alrededor encontrándose con un pequeño canario el cual estaba parado en una rama que estaba sobre la cabeza del sujeto que portaba el rifle.

\- Tch… maldito pajarraco – se quejó uno de ellos lanzándole una piedra para asustarle, notando que este la esquivaba, pero al mismo tiempo notaron algo peculiar ya que se volvió a parar en el mismo lugar donde estaba, pero ahora sus ojos parecían reflejar algo de malicia.

\- Mata de ese maldito animal o nos arruinara el plan – se quejó el tercero dejo sus binoculares y le prestó atención al ave para buscar herirla o espantarla.

\- Hibari, Hibari – volvió a hablar el pequeño canario, donde se podría decir que su voz salió con un tono divertido, lo cual desconcertó un poco a los 3 sujetos, pero entonces el sonido del crujir de unas ramas les alerto de que tenían compañía.

\- Herbívoros… – escucharon una voz detrás de ellos, provocando que todos giraran a ver a la persona que les había hablado notando a un castaño que les miraba muy enfadado, al mismo tiempo que se podía apreciar como el pequeño canario se posaba sobre su hombro derecho.

Lamentablemente para esas pobres almas en desgracia, su presa es de las personas que odia que le interrumpan sus siestas ya que despertarle significaba firmar tu sentencia de muerte, pero estos pobres ignorantes agravaron su situación al amenazar a su animalito tierno cantor por lo cual solo tenía ganas de molerlos a golpes.

\- Maldición – comento el sujeto que sostenía el rifle buscando dispararle al castaño, pero este rápidamente lo esquivo y con ese ataque sus compañeros le imitaron y sacaron sus pistolas buscando darle algún golpe al adolescente.

Ahora sabían que tenían el tiempo contado, si deseaban liquidar al joven capo debían actuar rápidamente porque la primera detonación había roto el silencio de la mansión y con ello alertar a todos sus habitantes sobre su presencia por lo cual ya el reloj corría en su contra porque no sabían quien aparecería para apoyar al castaño.

Lamentablemente en el tiempo que tardaron en activar sus llamas e introducirlas a sus cajas de armas, ya que apenas sacaban su caja de armas cuando un fuerte rugido se hizo sonar estremeciéndoles por completo notando que enfrente del castaño se encontraba un león adulto con una melena curiosa hecha de llamas de color violeta, el cual en ese momento enseñaba sus colmillos y sus garras dejando en evidencia su mal humor.

\- Pero qué diablos… - empezó a gritar otro de los espías, pero en eso noto que había más leones cerca suyo y de hecho estaban rodeados.

\- Así que puedo hacer eso – hablo para sí mismo el castaño mientras sonreía de lado al mismo tiempo que sujetaba con sus tonfas las cuales inmediatamente fueron cubiertas por su llama de la nube.

\- Pero que… - hablaron desconcertados los espías al mismo tiempo, al notar la llama que estaba empleando el joven capo.

\- Herbívoros por interrumpir mi siesta kamikorosu – declaró el castaño al mismo tiempo que nuevamente el león volvía a rugir y con ello este se lanzó a golpearles.

Y con ello comenzó la masacre… en la cual se notaba quien dominaba en la batalla, ya que de un rápido movimiento había dejado fuera de combate a uno y estaba peleando con los dos que quedaban. Estaba esquivando las balas de uno mientras que accionaba las cadenas de sus tonfas y bloqueaba los ataques del otro, los cuales tenían prácticamente perdida la batalla y ahora buscaban la forma de escaparse del pelinegro por lo cual sacaron de entre sus ropas algunas granadas; pero el castaño fue más rápido y de un golpe noqueo a ambos, pero entonces se percató de que uno de ellos ya había e había quitado el seguro a una de las granadas y esta estallaba en ese instante.

Exactamente en el momento que la granada explotaba, Reborn y Tsuna llegaban al jardín notando como una nube de polvo y tierra estaba en el aire impidiéndoles apreciar la situación actual, tardo un poco y después de unos momentos pudieron apreciar bien todo lo que había quedado del jardín: algunos árboles estaban derribados y otros tenían varias ramas rotas, algunas fuentes totalmente destruidas debido a la explosión, no quedaba rastro alguno de los rosales que deberían estar en esa zona así como las estatuas decorativas… en una parte se podían apreciar 3 cuerpos de personas algo chamuscadas por el alcance de la pólvora, pero tanto maestro como alumno ignoraron todo eso y su vista se centró en cierto castaño el cual estaba de pie en medio de todo ese caos sin rasguño alguno y curiosamente estaba en modo hiper por la llama de color morado de su frente y llevaba puesto una gabardina color arena encima suyo la cual en la parte inferior desprendía algunas llamas moradas.

\- Pero que paso aquí… - hablo algo impresionado Tsuna, corriendo rápidamente hasta Hibari.

\- Solo discipline a unos herbívoros – le contesto de forma calmada al mismo tiempo que notaba que la gabardina que llevaba puesta cambiaba de forma y dejaba ver a un león adulto con llamas de color morado.

\- ¿Natsu? – pregunto algo asustado y sorprendido al ver a su compañero tan cambiado, el cual le gruño en forma de saludo para después regresar al anillo a descansar.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste que cambiara de forma? – pregunto Reborn mirándole seriamente.

\- Ni idea, así apareció – contesto algo aburrido.

\- Reborn, que esta… - se escuchó la voz de Nono detrás suyo, el cual había quedado mudo al notar todos los destrozos que había en su jardín.

\- ¿Pero qué paso aquí? – pregunto Coyote al llegar al lugar.

\- Unos sujetos se infiltraron – contesto Hibari señalándoles con la cabeza – pero ya fueron disciplinados por su osadía – dijo mientras sonreía de lado.

\- Eso es algo bueno – le felicito Nono – pero… debías destruir todo el lugar – recalco en tono pesimista el actual líder de Vongola.

\- Tranquilo Nono, ellos se encargarán del papeleo correspondiente – contesto Reborn sonriendo de lado notando que cierto pelinegro quedaba ligeramente pálido… definitivamente no se acostumbraría a eso, pero buscaría la forma de torturar a ambos para divertirse un poco.

\- Apropósito, acaba de llamar Colonello y Lal Mirch – comento Coyote llamando la atención de los presentes – ya lo encontraron y lo están trayendo a la mansión.

\- Perfecto – comento Reborn mientras una sonrisa sádica se dibujaba en su rostro ya que estaba preparado para usar sus mejores torturas contra el científico.


	7. Capítulo 7: Sentimientos similares

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 7: Sentimientos similares

En esos momentos todas las personas que se encontraban en la mansión se encontraban tensas, nerviosas y algo angustiadas… y no era para menos ya que hace una hora se habían empezado a escuchar gritos y lamentos en la sala de juntas de la mansión, lugar donde se encontraba Nono con sus guardianes y Reborn, acompañados por dos agentes de CEDEF que habían traído a una persona; pero nadie se atrevía a acercarse al lugar ya que se les había dado la orden de que nadie interrumpiera.

Por su parte Tsuna y Kyoya igual habían quedado fuera del interrogatorio y estaban esperando en la oficina de Nono.

\- Creo… que están exagerando – opino algo nervioso Tsuna mientras se volvía a escuchar un fuerte estruendo.

\- Está recibiendo su merecido – opino aburrido Hibari mientras se acomodaba en el sofá para tomar una siesta.

Ante ese comentario Tsuna dejo escapar un suspiro con pesadez mientras se recostaba en la silla donde estaba, notando que su acompañante ya estaba dormido por lo cual desvió su atención hacia cierto libro que había encontrado en el suelo…

Después de haber limpiado y arreglado el jardín se dio el anuncio de que Verde ya se encontraba en la mansión, dejando ver la sed de sangre de casi todos los presentes los cuales ya están de camino a hacerle un amigable interrogatorio al científico, pero en eso Reborn detuvo a Hibari y le ordeno que Tsuna y él debían esperar en la oficina, algo que a regañadientes acepto el guardián de la nube pero con la insistencia del joven capo logro aceptar no participar en ese interrogatorio por lo cual ambos fueron rumbo a la oficina a esperar. En su andar Tsuna noto que había un libro de color gris de cuero tirado en medio del pasillo, el cual llamo su atención así que lo recogió y guardo entre sus ropas para luego leerlo.

En ese momento volvió a poner su vista en su acompañante el cual dormía pacíficamente con Hibird acurrucado en su cabello… en verdad que esa era una visión extraña: mirarse a sí mismo dormir, por lo cual prefirió centrar su mirada en el libro.

Al abrirlo noto la perfecta caligrafía que contenía e igual notaba que este estaba escrito en italiano, al empezar a ojear noto que este poseía muchas narrativas de casos o conflictos con algunas personas que infringían la ley de aquel entonces, por lo cual pensó que se trataba de algún libro antiguo de novelas policiacas pero esa idea fue descartada rápidamente cuando noto que habían pequeñas anotaciones personales… y entonces en una página narraba sobre la invitación que había recibido para pertenecer a un pequeño grupo de vigilantes, los cuales trataban de derrocar a aquellos nobles que abusaban de sus poderes así como igual a aquellas personas que hacían el mal o buscaban enriquecerse a cuenta de otros… ante esa información sus ojos se abrieron sorpresivamente haciéndole cerrar de golpe el libro… el cual volvió a mirar… no era un libro: era el diario del primer guardián de la nube de Vongola, ante eso por inercia miro a ver a Hibari el cual seguía cómodamente dormido en el sofá, entonces una nueva pregunta surgió en su cabeza: ¿cómo había llegado ese diario al pasillo? e igual su hyper intuición le decía que había algo más, pero no sabía el que… por lo cual y dejando escapar un suspiro volvió a abrir el libro y reviso las últimas páginas de este.

 _"_ _Lunes, 23 de febrero…_

 _A veces no se en que está pensando, la verdad me es difícil tratar de adivinar sus pensamientos ya que es demasiado caprichoso, muchas veces me e preguntado cómo es que termine accediendo a formar parte de su grupo de herbívoros… pero creo que esa respuesta la obtengo cada que miro a ver ese extraño anillo que nos dio ese viejo a todos… realmente a veces Giotto puede comportarse como un herbívoro al cual solo me dan ganas de encarcelo por ser fastidioso, mimado y desquiciante pero luego me recuerda por que le sigo, ya que cuando se trata de defender sus creencias o protegernos a nosotros se convierte en un carnívoro al cual nadie puede ganarle…_

 _Creo que al rato me disciplinare hasta la muerte por estos ridículos pensamientos herbívoros e igual supongo que esto es algo que solo podría admitir de esta forma ya que estoy empezando a sentir algo por ese herbívoro… muchas veces me he planteado en preguntarle ya que a veces hace cosas que me hacen pensar que el siente lo mismo pero todo eso se me olvida cuando lo veo coquetear con cuanta mujer le saluda en las fiestas, sinceramente creo que es mejor dejar ese sentimientos en el olvido y seguir con mi papel como la nube distante… curiosa función que se me ha dado, cuando realmente si yo quisiera podría cubrir al cielo… supongo que e estado sensible debido a ese acontecimiento pero ya es algo que no se puede evitar…_

 _Irónico… ahora entiendo porque los herbívoros tienen varios libros como diarios, ya que si siempre escriben sobre sus divagaciones esto les lleva demasiadas hojas, lo bueno que nadie conocerá las mías porque mañana destruiré este vestigio de mis momentos herbívoros… bueno ya mañana será el día decisivo para mí y los demás herviros ya que todo dependerá de lo que ocurra este fin de semana en esa reunión y sobre la misma posición de Vongola, al menos sé que CEDEF no será afectada porque es independiente…"_

Al terminar de leerlo, Tsuna noto 3 cosas curiosas que se podían apreciar en esas ultimas paginas… la primera era que al parecer el primer guardián de la nube y él tenían algo en común: tenían miedo a expresar sus sentimientos hacia su persona especial por miedo al rechazo; la segunda es que, según lo escrito, el diario que él tenía debió de haber sido destruido y tercera: que había pasado en esa reunión que era tan importante para Vongola.

\- viboro… Tsunayoshi – escucho que le hablaban y con ello lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y ahora notaba que Hibari estaba despierto y le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

\- Ah… Hibari-san, perdón es que…

\- Estabas soñando despierto herbívoro y que te dije de poner esas expresiones herbívoras con mi cuerpo – le amenazo mientras sacaba sus tonfas y se paraba para ir a golpearle.

Ante esa acción Tsuna se paró para esquivar el ataque, pero por l aprisa termino enredándose con sus propios pies y cayendo sobre el contrario.

\- Itte… - se quejó Tsuna pero en eso noto la posición el que se encontraban, ya que había caído sobre Hibari y ahora estaba encima suyo.

Por unos segundos ambos se quedaron mirándose con una expresión de asombro reflejada en su mirada, pero en eso Hibari reacciono y con ello ahora su irada reflejaba cierto enojo.

\- Quítate herbívoro – le regaño, haciendo que el otro reaccionara y se colocara rápidamente de pie.

\- Ah… etto… perdón Hibari-san – comento nervioso Tsuna mientras veía que el otro igual se ponía de pie.

Pero antes que alguno de los dos pudiera decir alguna otra cosa, algo capto su atención y en eso notaron un extraño brillo proveniente del libro que hacia un minuto estaba leyendo Tsuna, el cual ahora estaba en el suelo.

\- Pero que… - comento algo asustado y asombrado Tsuna, notando que Hibari lo levantaba y miraba con una ceja levanta ya que despedía una tenue llama de la última voluntad la cual parecía ser una mezcla de la llama del cielo y de la nube.

\- Hace rato no hacia eso – comento Hibari, al mismo tiempo que le abría y con ello las llamas desaparecían.

\- ¿Como que hace rato…?

\- Con el ruido que ese herbívoro hace uno no puede dormir – le contesto divertido notando que el contrario se miraba algo nervioso.

Ante eso Hibari empezó a ojear el libro, pero no pudo leer algo de este ya que de un momento a otro la puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe dejando notar que cierto pelinegro de patillas rizadas la había pateado para entrar, para acto seguido lanzar adentro a un hombro delgado, de cabello verde alborotado, de tés ligeramente morena y ojos verdes, el cual tenía sus ropas lago sucias y un poco manchadas de sangre y sus lentes rotos.

\- Reborn, ¿qué haces? – pregunto alarmado Tsuna.

\- Ahí tienes la prueba que decías que no existía – hablo Reborn dirigiéndose al científico.

\- Yo no veo algo que justifique tus actos barbáricos hacia mi persona – se quejó el científico mientras se colocaba de pie y sacudía sus ropas.

\- No estoy para juegos Verde, quiero que los regreses a la normalidad – hablo enojado Reborn.

\- Yo no veo nada malo en el joven Tsunayoshi – hablo con enfado el científico mientras se acercaba al castaño y lo sujetaba de su barbilla, peor entonces recibió un golpe en su estómago haciéndole caer de rodillas mientras se sujetaba la parte afectada.

\- Herbívoro… - le hablo enojado el castaño – ¿quién te dijo que podías tocarme? – hablo con enfado mientras dejaba a la vista sus tonfas, las cuales brillaban con la llama de la nube.

\- ¿Pero, qué…? - hablo Verde mientras miraba a ver de reojo al castaño.

\- Ah, Hibari-san, no debe golpearle – le regaño el pelinegro mientras se acercaba al científico y le ayduaba a colocarse de pie.

\- Vale… - dijo algo asustado ahora mirando a ambos adolescentes – ya entiendo el problema, pero porque crees que soy el culpable – hablo enojado ahora mirando a los ojos al pelinegro de patillas rizadas.

\- Porque después del estallido de tu antiguo laboratorio en la playa de Namimori, ocurrió esto – le contesto enfadado.

\- Hmm… - ante eso Verde frunció el ceño mientras que su mano derecha sujetaba su propia barbilla mientras se ponía a pensar – ¿será que fue un efecto colateral de la combinación de algún experimento, pero cual de todos…? - empezó a hablar para sí mismo ahora acercándose al pelinegro – fascinante, jamás pensé que podría crear el intercambio de mentes y llamas… definitivamente esto es algo que deba estudiar y hacer pruebas y luego…

\- Y luego nada, solo tienes 4 días para arreglarlos para que así nadie se entere de esto – declaro Reborn mientras dejaba a la vista su pistola.

\- ¿Porque 4 días? – pregunto Hibari.

\- Pensé que la ceremonia seria la semana entrante – opino Tsuna.

\- Porque en 4 días llegan tus demás guardianes y aliados, dame-tsuna – hablo de forma calmada Reborn al mismo tiempo que sonreía de lado al notar la mirada de sorpresa que reflejaba la cara de ambos adolescentes, notando que estos ahora miraban al científico con algo de enojo al mismo tiempo que activaban sus llamas.


	8. Capítulo 8: ¿Situaciones Similares?

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 8: ¿Situaciones Similares?

Al fin… realmente el día se le había hecho eterno… sinceramente no era lo suyo estar rodeado de herbívoros, pero debido a la situación actual que estaba no podía hacer mucho, solo esperar a que ese herbívoro científico lograra encontrar una forma de regresarlos a la normalidad.

Ya había caído la noche y en esos momentos Reborn les había ordenado ir a dormir, por lo cual ambos se habían dirigido a sus habitaciones que tenían asignadas en la mansión, pero en su andar fueron detenidos por el propio ex-arcobaleno del sol.

\- ¿Y a donde creen que van? – les pregunto de forma divertida notando el destino de ambos adolescentes.

\- A nuestras habitaciones – contesto con algo de duda Tsunayoshi, tomando el pomo de la puerta de su habitación.

\- Aja, ¿y que te hace pensar que esa es tu habitación dame-tsuna? – le pregunto divertido.

\- Pues que tú me obligaste a aceptar esa habitación a pesar de que me rehusé y dije que prefería una más sencilla…

\- No me refería a eso – le interrumpió de forma divertida – que no recuerdan su situación.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, carnívoro? – pregunto algo dudoso Hibari.

\- Hibari, en verdad que ya te está afectando estar en el cuerpo de dame-tsuna – opino con burla Reborn notando que este le miraba a ver con enojo.

\- ¡Ah!… espera… – dijo asustado Tsuna – no me digas que…

\- Así es, tú debes dormir en la habitación de Hibari porque estas en su cuerpo y viceversa.

\- ¿Porque…? - preguntaron ambos.

\- Porque sería raro ver al décimo dormir en la habitación de su guardián de la nube y lo mismo en tu caso Hibari, ¿no creen? – comento mientras una sonrisa sádica se dibujaba en su rostro – así que, a dormir, que mañana empieza su entrenamiento – les ordeno al mismo tiempo que dejaba a la vista su arma.

Y con esa declaración ambos adolescentes cambiaron sus destinos y se fueron a la habitación que ahora les correspondía.

Por su parte Tsuna al entrar a la habitación se dirigió a la cama a descansar, porque, aunque no lo parecía estaba cansado, tantas cosas que habían pasado y eran difíciles de asimilar, mientras se colocaba el pijama recordó que Hibari se había quedado con el diario que había encontrado… bueno ya mañana en la mañana se lo pediría de regreso.

Mientras por parte Hibari, se encontraba mirando las estrellas por la ventana, ya que en esos momentos trataba de buscar una solución al problema en el que se encontraban… era verdad que de cierta forma la situación no le molestaba porque con ello tenía el motivo ideal y perfecto para estar cerca de su conejito e igual indirectamente se aseguraría que nadie tocara lo suyo… ya que odiaba cuando esos herbívoros estaban muy cerca de Tsunayoshi… ni qué decir del herbívoro come malvaviscos y la confianza con la que nombraba y tocaba a SU omnívoro, por lo cual una sonrisa sádica se dibujó en su rostro… definitivamente esperaba que ese herbívoro no encontrara una cura dentro de 4 días por que aprovecharía tener a todos esos herbívoros para disciplinarlos.

En eso un leve brillo de tono morado le saco de sus pensamientos, por lo cual se giró para notar que la mascota del omnívoro había salido de su anillo y le miraba fijamente.

\- En definitiva, tu eres interesante – comento mientras sonreía de lado, ya que Natsu seguía con esa apariencia de león adulto y su melena era de las llamas de la nube, pero en eso noto que este se bajaba de la cama y caminaba hasta quedar a su lado, para luego levantar su cara y dejar ver que en su boca traía ese extraño libro que le había visto a Tsunayoshi en la tarde – ¿quieres que lo lea? – le pregunto levantando una ceja mientras tomaba el libro y lo miraba a ver extrañado - ¿que no era de color gris? – se preguntó a si mismo ahora observando que el libro era de color azul rey, pero tal vez por el cansancio vi mal el color.

Opto por irse a sentar en la cama y empezar a leer, notando que Natsu se subía a la cama y se acostaba dormir en a la orilla mientras Hibird, se acurrucaba sobre el lomo de este e igual se dormía.

Como no tenía sueño empezó a ojear el libro, el cual estaba escrito en italiano, al avanzar su lectura por un momento un tic nació en su ojo derecho mientras cerraba de golpe el libro, el cual miraba ahora con recelo… ese libro narraba una "sarta" de cosas herbívoras que jamás pensó leer en su vida, en eso noto que ese diario pertenecía al ancestro de su omnívoro… definitivamente esperaba que Tsunayoshi no fuera así… o si no lo disciplinaria hasta la muerte.

Ese libro era un diario… el cual narraba las inseguridades del fundador de Vongola sobre: las incertidumbres que le esperarían en el futuro a él y sus amigos tras la creación de su grupo de vigilantes, sus propias preocupaciones con respecto al futuro, su odio hacia el papeleo y al desorden causado por sus amigos, así como igual explicaba cómo fue desarrollando sus propias técnicas de pelea y como domino su modo hyper… pero todo eso se veía opacado por que la mayoría de las paginas describía su frustración sobre porque SU Alaude no le hacía caso… sin importar las técnicas que usaba solo notaba que eso lo alejaba…

\- ¿Alaude? – menciono de forma pensativa… en eso recordó… ese era el nombre del primer guardián de la nube…, ante eso dejo escapar un suspiro, tal vez ahora sentía algo de pena por el ancestro de Tsunayoshi, ya que parecía que ambos estaban pasando por una situación tan similar… ya que él tampoco sabía cómo hacerle notar sus sentimientos al castaño ya que este normalmente empezaba a temblar cuando están a solas o él se acerca demasiado… aunque claro jamás llegaría al extremo de hacer esas cosas tan herbívoras que hizo el primer líder Vongola…

En eso una idea apareció en su mente, tal vez el diario podía contener una idea "normal" que le ayudara, por lo cual volvió a abrir el libro y empezó a hojear nuevamente sus paginas, hasta que encontró una que le llamo la atención…

 _"_ _Lunes, 23 de febrero…_

 _Buaaa querido diario en verdad no sé qué hacer en estos momentos… siento que tengo el mundo sobre mis hombros… literalmente… mañana será a reunión con nuestros aliados y todo debe salir perfecto o estaremos en graves problemas, pero mi intuición no me deja en paz… creo que algo pasara en esa reunión por lo cual estoy muy preocupado y lo peor los chiscos lo han notado… se que ellos se preocupan pero en estos momentos existen otras preocupaciones que estar preocupándome por algo que supuestamente pasara…_

 _Igual de nuevo fracase… definitivamente ya ni sé que intentar para que Alaude se fije en mi… tal vez ya deba resignarme antes de convertirme en un acosador, pero solo de imaginarlo con alguien más me enfurece… quiero que sea mío, mío… y lo peor es que encontró la última carta que me llego de proposición de matrimonio y ahora ni me dirige la palabra… en verdad como le hare entender que nada de eso me interesa ya, en verdad que la vida me odia… yo solo deseo estar a su lado… ¿qué tiene de malo eso?, aunque eso signifique que no tendré descendencia pero no me importa con tal de estar a si lado ya que al final he decidido que cuando no pueda hacerme cargo de Vongola, se la entregare a mi primo Ricardo…_

 _Creo que por ahora dejare de concentrarme en las mil y un maneras de enamorar a Alaude sin ser arrestado hasta la muerte, por ahora será mejor que despida ya que mañana es el gran día y debo estar listo desde temprano… en verdad espero que todo salga bien… deséame suerte"_

Lo curioso es que después de esa fecha las demás paginas estaban en blanco… será que algo grave les paso en esa junta, pero no tenía sentido ya que no les debía pasar algo tan grave por el hecho de que Vongola y Tsunayoshi existían… aunque ahora que lo pensaba se sintió ligeramente triste por el ancestro de su omnívoro, ya que si tuvo descendencia significa que sus sentimientos jamás fueron correspondidos y de esta forma sentía que se desanimaba un poco, recordando que al final Tsunayoshi asumiría el título de decimo líder y por obviedad lo obligarían a que tuviera hijos con alguna herbívora para tener un heredero a futuro…

Ante ese pensamiento se enojó consigo mismo, él era el gran Hibari Kyoya y esas cosas herbívoras no le importaban, por lo cual dejo el diario en la mesita de noche que estaba junto a la cama y apago las luces para acomodarse y dormir un poco, definitivamente había sido mala idea leer ese diario porque ahora ya estaba pensando cosas innecesarias, así que dejo escapar un suspiro para luego cerraba sus ojos. Al final el cansancio mental le gano y se durmió, pero justo en ese momento sin que lo notara el diario empezó a emitir una tenue luz que parecía una combinación de llamas de la nube y el cielo, dejando ver que el diario había cambiado de color y ahora era de color rojo vino.


	9. Capítulo 9: Acto suicida

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 9: Acto suicida.

Era una mañana agradable en la mansión, el viento soplaba y estaba ligeramente fresco, así como los cálidos rayos del sol empezaban a colarse por las cortinas de la habitación.

En esos instantes se encontraba un pelinegro durmiendo de forma pacífica en su habitación con una sonrisa en sus labios, a su lado se encontraba un pequeño puercoespín durmiendo en la orilla de la almohada. En la habitación reinaba le silencio, el cual era agradable… definitivamente un momento de paz y tranquilidad… pero todo eso desapareció en cuestión de instantes.

De un momento a otro la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, provocando que el pelinegro se despertara de asustado al igual que su compañero de habitación observando que debajo del marco de la puerta se encontraba parado un castaño el cual estaba vestido con una pijama de color azul oscuro, pero con la singularidad que estaba todo mojado, tenía sus tonfas en mano y a su lado estaba parado un león con melena de llamas de la nube, el cual también estaba todo mojado y en la cabeza de este estaba Hibird, que también estaba empapado.

El pelinegro se quedó mirándoles sin decir o hacer algún movimiento, ya que estaba tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido… en eso recordó todos los sucesos ocurridos el día anterior y en eso su cara se tornó ligeramente azul… porque se podía dar una idea de porque el castaño y sus compañeros estaban mojados.

\- Herbívoro… ¿qué significa esto? – le exigió Hibari, el cual estaba realmente enojado ya que nunca se esperó que en el momento que él se estaba despertando una alarma empezara a sonar de forma muy ruidosa, la cual fue destruida al incrustarle una tonfa pero en eso una compuerta se acciono de las paredes y de ellas empezaron a salir disparadas miles de balas, por lo que tuvo que buscar salir de la cama a velocidad y agacharse para evadir el ataque que llegaba de todos lados pero en eso noto un extraño crujido y al mirar arriba noto que todo el techo desaparecía y de este caía agua helada empapándolo por completo… y de fondo se podía escuchar una grabación que decía: "Arriba dame-Tsuna, es hora de levantarte"…

\- Am… creo que Reborn ya había colocado el despertador – comento de forma nerviosa Tsuna notando como el contrario se acercaba peligrosamente cerca suyo, el cual de un momento a otro se lanzó a golpearle, pero este logro esquivarlo al enredarse con las sabanas y caerse de la cama.

\- Bueno creo que se me olvido el detalle de que habían cambiado cuerpos – se escuchó que comentaba alguien divertido detrás de ellos, los cuales ahora al mirar estaba Reborn parado bajo el marco de la puerta.

\- Reborn – le llamo Tsuna.

\- Bebe… - le habla enojado Hibari.

\- Bueno aprovechando que están despiertos es hora de que se cambien para empezar con sus deberes así que muévanse – les ordeno, para después girarse y alejarse a paso lento.

\- … - Hibari estaba muy enfadado, definitivamente buscaría vengarse de ese bebe por haberle tacado de esa manera por lo cual sonrió de lado, definitivamente sería un reto vengarse peor lo aceptaba y planeaba llevar a cabo su justa revancha.

Por su parte Tsuna estaba callado mirando con miedo el aura negra que rodeaba a Hibari, ay que podía hacerse una ligera idea de lo que estaba pensando, por lo cual prefería buscar estar lejos de esa masacre… aunque si lo pensaba bien debía buscar evitar que su guardián de la nube hiciera algo suicida con su cuerpo… en eso recordó algo importante…

\- Etto… Hibari-san – le llamo con algo de cautela, notando que este le miraba a ver ligeramente enojado – será que me pueda regresar el libro que me quito ayer…

\- … - en eso Hibari le miro a ver al mismo tiempo que se relajaba un poco y alzaba una ceja – no, esta confiscado por poseer contenido muy herbívoro – declaro para luego darse media vuelta y regresa habitación temporal, dejando a un desconcertado Tsuna, el cual no había entendido porque ese comentario.

Por el momento prefirió dejar en segundo término el tema del diario del primer guardián de la nube y prefirió cambiarse, ya que sabía que Reborn se enojaría si ambos se demoraban, por lo cual busco cambiarse de ropas, pero en eso noto que su guardián solo tenía uniformes de la escuela en su armario… definitivamente alguien amaba mucho su escuela… pero después de buscar encontró algo de ropa "normal": los trajes que debían usar cuando estuvieran en la mansión, el cual consistía en una camisa morada de manga larga con corbata negra, chaleco negro y pantalón negro con zapatos bien lustrados.

Una vez arreglado se dirigió al comedor donde ya lo esperaban notando que Hibari estaba ahí y estaba vestido de forma similar, solo que su camisa era de color naranja.

\- ¿Porque te demostraste dame-Tsuna? – le pregunto Reborn el cual estaba disfrutando de su expreso en esos momentos.

\- Am… es que… - empezó a decir de forma nerviosa, pero en seguida guardo silencio al notar que Hibari le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

\- Bueno da igual, siéntate y desayuna porque hoy tendrán un día ocupado – comento mientras empezaba a leer una carpeta que tenía a mano.

El desayuno transcurrió de forma calmada, algo que realmente preocupo un poco a Tsuna pero en eso recordó que igual eso sería lo normal ya que no estaban los demás presentes, los cuales eran los ruidosos del grupo.

Después del desayuno Reborn les asigno sus deberes, los cuales por ahora consistían en mantener las apariencias ya que habían recibido la notificación de que el líder de otra famiglia quería entrevistarse con el Noveno e igual con el joven Decimo, por lo cual se requería la presencia del castaño junto a Nono en su oficina para esperar a los invitados.

Por su parte Tsuna, siguió las sindicaciones de Reborn de quedarse a una distancia prudente para observarles y cuidarles, tal y como haría normalmente el pelinegro.

El escenario estaba listo y preparado, alrededor de las 11:00 am una limosina negra aparco en la entrada de la mansión de la cual bajaron varios hombres vestidos de negro con gafas oscuras, los cuales escoltaban a un hombro que vestía un smoking rojo con camisa blanca y corbata negra acompañados de unos zapatos italianos bien lustrados color negro, de cabello color azul oscuro y ojos negros, tés clara y complexión fornida; el cual portaba una sonrisa arrogante mientras contemplaba la mansión antes de entrar a su interior y ser conducido por uno de los sirvientes hasta el despacho del jefe de la casa.

Con un suave llamado a la puerta, las 4 personas que estaban en el interior del despacho se pusieron alerta.

\- Adelante – indico Nono, al mismo tiempo que su rostro adoptaba una postura seria.

\- Con permiso – entro de forma adecuada el peli azul – me honra que haya aceptado mi entrevista, Nono Vongola.

\- Debo de admitir que me tomo por sorpresa e igual me intriga su repentina visita, Séptimo Andreozzi – le contesto.

\- Tu debes ser el joven Decimo – dijo sonriendo de lado mientras miraba de arriba abajo al castaño, el cual frunció ligeramente el ceño al notar la mirada que ese sujeto le dedicaba – en verdad que los rumores no te hacen honor – indico acercándose más al castaño.

\- Hmm… ¿y clase de rumores son esos? – pregunto con algo de ironía el castaño, al mismo tiempo que apretaba los puños de forma disimulada.

"por favor que no lo golpee…" – ese era el pensamiento de Tsuna ante la cercanía de ese sujeto… realmente ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de acosos y tal y como Reborn le había indicado e instruido: él debía usar toda la diplomacia y sutilidad posible para quitárselos de encima… pero Hibari era más directo en esos asuntos y en ese momento es lo que menos debía hacer.

\- Tal vez te los pueda decir a solas en otra ocasión – comento guiñándole el ojo y dándose vuelta para dirigirse a Nono ignorando que esa oración había hecho que el castaño tuviera un ligero tic en su ojo derecho - la verdad es que estoy aquí porque me gustaría proponerle una alianza – dijo dirigiéndose al mayor de la habitación.

\- ¿Y en que beneficiara una alianza con tu familia a Vongola? – pregunto algo serio Timoteo, ya que sabía de antemano sobre la mala reputación que tenía la familia Andreozzi, la cual además de tener muchas deudas también eran famosos por traicionar a sus aliados a la primera oportunidad.

\- Información… - empezó a comentar el peli azul.

\- Eso suena fascinante – argumento Reborn con ironía – ¿y que información tiene que pueda ser útil para Vongola? – le cuestiono.

\- … - ante eso el peli azul miro a ver con algo de enojo al hitman de patillas rizadas – esa será información que le daría únicamente a los líderes Vongolas, no a uno de sus subordinados – comento con una sonrisa arrogante, notando que el semblante del ex-acobaleno se ensombrecía un poco.

\- Te suplico no ofendas a mis subordinados y amigos en mi presencia – reclamo Nono.

\- Perdóneme Nono, es que no me gusta que me interrumpan – dijo mirando de reojo al pelinegro de patillas rizadas el cual sujetaba con algo de fuerza su pistola verde al mismo tiempo que a su lado estaba parado otro pelinegro – ¿y quién eres tú? – pregunto fijando su mirada en el adolescente pelinegro.

\- Él es el guardián de la nube de mi querido nieto – contesto Timoteo.

\- Hmmm… - comento con un aire de superioridad mientras le miraba de reojo a lo cual el pelinegro se limitó a levantar una ceja y mirarle con algo de diversión y duda en su mirada.

Después de eso la plática se centró en la supuesta información importante que tenía ese sujeto, la cual beneficiaria mucho a Vongola… aunque el mayor interés de este parecía centrarse en el castaño, al cual siempre buscaba mirarle de reojo o mirarle a los ojos casi a cada minuto… algo que preocupo mucho al adolescente pelinegro, porque notaba como todas esas miradas enojaban mucho al castaño… el cual ya se le notaba irritado por tener que usar su autocontrol para no disciplinar a ese herbívoro que ya lo estaba fastidiando… lo bueno es que la salvación de esa situación tensa fue el propio Verde, el cual había irrumpido en la oficina de forma estrepitosa.

\- ¡Creo que ya lo encon…! - empezó a hablar, pero luego guardo silencio al notar que había alguien adicional en la oficina – parece que interrumpo algo – comento mientras se paraba recto y se acomodaba sus lentes.

\- No interrumpes nada, ya que le caballero ya se iba – comento con voz firme el mayor.

\- ¿Qué…? pero…

\- Ya escuchaste, no nos interesa tu información inútil, así que largo – opino divertido Reborn.

\- Tiene razón lo de la información era mentira, la verdad la razón por la cual estoy aquí es porque me gustaría… - en eso se acercó al castaño y le tomo de la cintura atrayéndolo hacia el – me gustaría su consentimiento para desposar al joven Decimo – dijo mientras una sonrisa arrogante se formaba en su rostro.

\- … - en ese momento ahora si temblaba de la ira… definitivamente ahora si mordería hasta la muerte a ese herbívoro… al diablo las apariencias, le enseñaría que nadie toca a su conejito y le coquetea en su presencia o en este caso cuando él estaba en el cuerpo de SU omnívoro.

Pero justo antes que este pudiera sacar sus tonfas ya había sido separado del peliazul, el cual ahora estaba en el suelo con la boca rota y parado junto a este estaba un pelinegro que se veía muy enojado.

\- Maldito subordinado como te atreves – exclamo mientras se colocaba de pie y miraba con odio al pelinegro.

\- … - en eso Tsuna reacciono… se había movido por el impulso de los celos al ver que ese sujeto estaba coqueteando con su Hibari… aunque ahora que lo pensaba se supone estaba coqueteando con él, pero eso no lo sabía el otro y en realidad estaba coqueteando a… ah.. en eso empezó a sentir que le empezaba a doler un poco la cabeza ya que se había enredado con sus propios pensamientos, pero siguió con su semblante serio mirando de forma desafiante a ese sujeto – me atrevo porque simplemente así lo deseo, herbívoro – opino serio imitando la forma de hablar de su guardián.

Ese comentario impresiono a 3 de los 4 presentes…

" he… nada mal omnívoro, justamente esa hubiera sido mi respuesta" – pensó de forma divertida Hibari mientras sonreía de lado.

\- Yo declino de esa oferta ya que tengo una proposición mucho mejor que la de usted, así que si eso era todo podría retirarse – comento de forma calmada el castaño mientras se sacudía un poco sus ropas.

Ante esas palabras el peli azul le miro a ver con enojo al mismo tiempo que se colocaba de pie y buscaba acercarse al pelinegro para golpearle, pero en eso una bala paso rozando su cabeza.

\- Yo no lo intentaría – dijo divertido Rebron, el cual le estaba apuntando con la cabeza.

\- Al final todos son unos barbaros… resolver todo por la fuerza, aunque en este caso hare una excepción – dijo divertido Verde al mismo tiempo que tronaba sus dedos y junto a él aparecía su fiel mascota la cual mostraba sus filosos colmillos, asustado mas al peli azul.

\- Reborn, por favor acompáñalo a la salida – dijo de forma seria Nono.

\- Sera un placer – contesto este mientras una sonrisa sádica se dibujaba en su rostro al mismo tiempo que sujetaba al invitado por el cuello de su camisa y lo jalaba fuera de la habitación.

\- Pobre diablo, buscar molestar al peor de todos nosotros – comento para sí mismo Verde – ejem… bueno a lo que venía – dijo optando por poner algo de seriedad en el ambiente y atrayendo la atención de los presentes – creo que ya sé que fue lo que ocurrió con ustedes…


	10. Capítulo 10: No fui yo, fue…

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 10: No fui yo, fue…

En esos instantes la oficina de Nono está sumergida en un silencio bastante incómodo y pesado, dejando mostrar las caras de asombro y enojo de todos los presentes…

Después de que Reborn se encargara amablemente de enseñarle algunos modales y lecciones al Séptimo Andreozzi, había regresado a la oficina para escuchar lo que había descubierto Verde, a pero al entrar noto que el lugar estaba en silencio, percatándose de que Hibari estaba en modo híper con sus tonfas en mano a punto de masacras al científico pero era detenido por Tsuna, el cual lo estaba abrazando por la espalda para buscar frenar sus movimientos, mientras que por su parte Verde se veía asustado por la latente amenaza hacia su vida mientras que Nono simplemente tenía la mirada oculta y en su rostro se podía ver una mueca que revelaba igual su enojo.

\- ¿Que está pasando aquí? – interrogo enojado Reborn, logrando que todos en la habitación le miraran a ver.

\- No es bastante obvio – hablo Verde pararse recto al mismo tiempo que tratar de demostrar una tranquilidad en su semblante.

\- Herbívoro… - le amenazo Hibari mientras buscaba aumentar el poder de sus llamas.

\- Hibari-san, espere por favor – busco calmarle Tsuna, en eso se escuchó un disparo por lo cual todos dejaron lo que hacían y miraron a ver a Reborn.

\- Cállense – ordeno mirando con el ceño fruncido a los adolescentes – y ahora hable de una maldita vez – ordeno ahora apuntando con su pistola al científico.

\- Tch… en serio porque alguien como yo debe soportar esto – murmuro de mal humor Verde, peor al notar que el pelinegro de patillas rozadas le quitaba el seguro a su pistola tembló ligeramente al mismo tiempo que se ponía nervioso y acomodaba mejor sus lentes – bueno según mi investigación, la explosión de mi laboratorio no tiene nada que ver con su problema actual.

\- Esa no es la respuesta que quería – dijo verde mientras empezaba a apretar el gatillo de su arma – te dije que quera una solución no la causa

\- En este caso señor hitman necesito saber la causa, ya que ni yo había conseguido algo así en mis investigaciones – objeto el científico – pero al analizar creo que la causa misma son…

\- Los propios anillos – comento Reborn mirando de reojo a los adolescentes.

\- Si ya lo sabias entonces porque… - empezó a quejarse Verde

\- Reborn, ¿a que te refieres? – pregunto de forma seria Nono.

\- Tenia mis sospechas por lo cual fui a investigar por mi cuenta sobre lo que le paso a Dame-Tsuna y a Hibari – empezó a explicar el pelinegro mayor – pensando que tal vez este hecho ya había pasado con anterioridad.

\- Eso no es posible – argumento Nono.

\- De hecho, podría ser posible ya que recordemos que sus anillos forman parte del Trinisette – argumento Verde.

\- Pero no entiendo porque pasaría ahorita – pregunto con algo de duda Tsuna.

\- Eso suena ilógico, yo he leído todo lo referente a la historia de Vongola y no existe reporte o algún documento que mencione algo similar al percance en el que nos encontramos en estos momentos – hablo con seriedad Nono.

\- No me importa el pasado, herbívoros – declaro enojado Hibari – quiero volver a mi cuerpo.

\- De hecho, puede que si exista – comento Reborn captando la atención de todos – en mi búsqueda en la biblioteca encontré un diario escondido detrás del cuadro de Secondo – dijo mientras sonreía de lado.

\- ¿Que cosa? – dijo sorprendido Nono.

\- Al leer su contenido note que este era algo confuso y de hecho estaba por informarle de eso, pero… - ante eso Reborn hizo una pausa mientras hacia una mueca que revelaba que se estaba enojando.

\- ¿Que paso? – hablo preocupado Nono.

\- Ese libro desapareció, ya no lo poseo.

\- Vaya y te haces llamar el mejor – argumento desesperado Verde – nuestra única pista y te das el lujo de perder… - pero no pudo seguir hablando porque el pelinegro le dirigía una mirada cargada de odio al mismo tiempo que le había pegado el cañón de su pistola en la frente.

\- Basta los dos – ordeno Nono mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro – Verde sigue investigando a ver si puedes resolver este problema, Reborn ve con Coyote y que ambos revisen las cámaras de vigilancia para ver su pueden encontrar ese diario.

Con ello ambos ex-arcobalenos salieron del lugar a realizar el encargo por el actual líder de Vongola.

\- Dios… ya estoy demasiado viejo para esto – dijo Nono dejando escapar un suspiro.

\- Abuelito – le dijo Tsuna – si gusta usted vaya a descansar, nosotros vigilaremos a ese par – comento notando que esto hacia que el mayor le sonriera.

\- Creo que seguiré tu consejo – dijo mientras se ponían de pie – solo procuren no hacer muchos destrozos – sugirió divertido mientras salía de la oficina y dejaba a ambos adolescentes solos.

\- Tch… quien se cree ese herbívoro, yo puedo hacer lo que me plazca – objeto Hibari mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá que estaba junto a él para después recostarse y cerrar sus ojos.

\- Ne hibari-san – le llamo – no le pareció familiar algo del relato de Reborn.

\- No creo que sea ese libro que encontraste de ese herbívoro – argumento mientras se sentaba y le miraba a ver a los ojos.

\- Bueno dijo que era algo raro y tenía varios mensajes en código, así que puede que sea ese diario – argumento Tsuna – es decir, si recuerdo bien el primer guardián de la nube era policía si recuerdo bien.

\- ¿Y que tiene que ver e con el diario del herbívoro con ese carnívoro? – argumento Hibari mientras levantaba una ceja.

\- Hibari-san no entiendo de quien habla usted.

\- Yo igual leí ese diario y no creo que encontremos algunos códigos ahí – dijo Hibari con algo d molestia mientras recordaba la sarta de incoherencias que habían escritas en ese diario.

\- Pero de que habla, si yo igual lo leí y ahí narraba sobre alguno de sus casos – objeto Tsuna

\- Herbívoro, deja de llevarme la contraria o kamikorosu – le amenazo mientras acaba a relucir sus tonfas y le miraba enojado – ese diario solo contiene las quejas heridoras de tu ancestro.

\- ¿Ah…? Hibari-san creo que ya me perdi – declaro algo abrumado y confundido.

\- Deja de confundirme herbívoro – le regaño.

\- Sabe creo que para sacarnos de duda, mejor veamos el diario y vera que tengo razón – argumento con seguridad Tsuna.

\- Oh… asi que crees poder mandarme – dijo Hibari mientras sonreía de lado – me parece bien, vamos y te enseñare que está en un error y asi podre disciplinarte por tratar de confundirme – le amenazo.

Con ello ambos adolescentes salieron de la oficina con dirección a la habitación del castaño, donde al entrar se dirigieron a la mesa de noche que estaba en la habitación, donde pudieron observar que Natsu se encontraba fuera de su anillo y estaba durmiendo sobre la cama y junto a el estaba el libro que buscaban, solo que este era de color rojo vino.

\- Oye ¿no era de color gris? – pregunto algo dudoso Tsuna mientras miraba el libro rojo.

\- Anoche era de color azul rey – dijo Hibari frunciendo el ceño, al mismo tiempo que tomaba el libro.

Ante esa acción el libro empezó a brillar y desprender llamas de la nube haciendo que este cambiara de color y se volviera de color azul rey.

\- ¿Como hiciste eso? – pregunto asustado y asombrado Tsuna.

\- No lo sé, pero mira aquí está la prueba de lo que te decía – le contesto mientras sonreía de lado y lo abría y notaba que era el irritable diario del ancestro de su omnívoro – ten léelo y veras – dijo cerrándolo y lanzándoselo.

Tsuna logro atraparlo, pero entonces volvió a ocurrir… el diario desprendió llamas del cielo y cambio tonalidad, por lo cual ahora era de color gris.

\- ¿Que hiciste herbívoro? – le pregunto algo molesto Hibari.

\- Yo no hice nada… - se defendió mientras lo ojeaba – pero aquí hay algo extraño, porque ahora es el diario del que yo le hablaba – comento mientras abría y ojeaba el libro - parece que cambia cada que aluno de los dos lo toma – comento mirando a los ojos, al contrario.

\- Que tienes en mente herbívoro – le pregunto divertido al notar esa mirada lelna de determinación que tenía en esos momentos.

\- Y s los dos lo tomamos a la vez – pregunto de forma dudosa.

\- Hmm…

Tras decir eso ambos se acercaron hasta quedar cerca y acto seguido ambos sujetaron el libro al mismo tiempo…

Al principio no ocurrió nada, pero tras unos segundo de este empezaron a surgir llamas del cielo y de la nube, dejando ver ante la mirada de asombro de ambos adolescentes que ahora le libro se volvía negro y en la portada tenía el escudo de armas de los Vongola.

\- Por lo visto mi presentimiento fue acertado – dijo algo dudoso Tsuna, al mismo tiempo que buscaba abrirlo procurando que ambos siguieran sosteniendo el libro.

Al abrirlo notaron algo curioso, la primera página notaron algo curioso, solo tenía escrito algo: _"_ _Martes, 24 de febrero …" p_ ero lo demás estaba en blanco, ante eso ambos intercambiaron miradas y entonces le libro empezó a brillar nuevamente pero ahora por alguna extraña razón ambos empezaron a sentir que eran tragados por el libro del cual empezaba a salir una gran corriente de viento con la cual ambos fueron introducidos la libro, el cual al aborde a los adolescentes cayó al suelo al mismo tiempo que se cerraba.


	11. Capítulo 11: Martes, 24 de febrero…

Hola a todos :D

Bueno aquí actualizando como lo prometí ;P así no les mata tanto la espera xD

El cap de esta noche va dedicado a: AnalselaVega, GuadalupeLedezma9, Abraham_2, Ame212, Yayoi-sama, Ka_LizCC, MinaMasay, LucyHDragneelFT, Vicski, Hana_Soul, Yukata-sam, Fundashi4everAlien, Tsunayoshy, Juanalacubana07, DianaDiVongola, YoSoyKawai, Nilsxlove, Dixz2468, Ablamen, HY-number401, Yukidmonkey, Risalejo, MiyabiGonzales, Ktvicky, Sebas50, Airin98, HitomikoKurosaki, 30Mariangel, Hina55, 1827kratSN, Karly-98, Stefani_Dragneel, NekoALicia, NagisaTetsuya16, Yaqui6, Kyoya_fundashi y Ximena04.

Sin más por ahora me retiro ;D disfruten la lectura.

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

Capítulo 11: Martes, 24 de febrero…

Era un día algo nublado y ya había comenzado a llover y se podía escuchar como el agua golpeaba contra los cristales de la mansión Vongola. En esos instantes, en cierta habitación un joven rubio de cabellos alborotados se removía de su cama negándose a querer despertars, ya que la noche anterior se había desvelado.

En eso escuchaba como alguien tocaba a su puerta, pero este prefirió ignorarlo buscando tapar su rostro con sus sabanas, pero de un momento a otro se escucho como azotaban la puerta de su habitación.

\- Maldición, Giotto deja de hacerte al interesante y levántate de una maldita vez – escucho que alguien le gritaba al mismo tiempo que de un jalón lo destapaban.

\- … - ante el llamado, el joven rubio solo miro con el ceño a la persona que le había despertado de esa forma tan amorosa… se trataba de su mejor amigo de la infancia y actual mano derecha G, un joven de tes clara, cabello rojo, ojos de color rosa… aunque este siempre afirmaba que era rojo…, poseía un curioso tatuaje que cubría la parte derecha de su rostro, era alto y ligeramente fornido; en esos instantes llevaba puesta una camisa negra con pantalones blancos y zapatos negros.

\- ¿De nuevo te desvelaste? -siguió hablando su amigo mientras caminaba para abrir de golpe las cortinas para iluminar la habitación, la cual se notaba algo oscura.

\- Si mamá y prometo no volver a hacerlo – contesto divertido el rubio, pero ante eso recibió un golpe en la cabeza como respuesta a su pequeña broma – itte… y ahora ¿porque me tratas tan amorosamente? – se quejó.

\- Quieres dejarte de tus payasadas Giotto o es que acaso olvidaste lo de hoy – le reclamo G.

\- No lo he olvidado… - dijo algo apenado – se lo que está en juego en esta reunión…

\- Entonces…

\- Es que… - ante eso el rubio solo atino a sonrojarse mientras desviaba la mirada provocando que eso solo aumentara el enojo de cierto pelirrojo.

\- Otra vez perdías el tiempo pensando en otra forma de acosar a Alaude – le pregunto mientras levantaba una ceja y notaba que eso solo hacía que su amigo se sonrojara más – sabes ya fastidia verlos así, solo decláratele y punto.

\- ¡Que! estás loco – comento asustado Giotto – no… no puedo hacer eso y ya... es decir… es Alaude y … y…

\- Ah… - ante eso G solo dejo escapar un suspiro y miraba con algo de pena a su mejor amigo – Giotto tu solo te complicas, además estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

\- ¿Ah? ¿porque lo dices?

\- Eso lo sabrías si no fueras tan lento – le dijo con burla, ya que era algo obvio para casi todos que ese par se moría por el otro, pero la personalidad insegura e infantil de Giotto y la orgullosa y reservada de Alaude les impedía dar el siguiente paso.

\- G, tu sabes algo ¡dímelo! – rogo el rubio.

\- Yo no sé nada, ahora cámbiate y baja a desayunar, que estamos esperándote – le ordeno el pelirrojo mientras salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

Ante eso Giotto simplemente se levantó de la cama mal humorado, definitivamente G le estaba escondiendo algo… tal vez luego lo molestaría hasta que se lo diga, pero por ahora se concentró en apurarse para arreglarse y bajar a desayunar, ya que dejarles a solas en el comedor era una pésima idea… no quería más papeleo del que ya tenía.

Al terminar de arreglarse de dirigió al comedor escuchando para su horror que dentro de este se estaba llevando una batalla campal ya que al llegar a la puerta escucho como se rompían varios platos y los gritos de sus amigos, lo cual lo confirmo al entrar al lugar: Alaude se encontraba peleando con Deamon, G parecía querer matar a Lampo mientras Asari buscaba detenerle, pero Knucle parecía estar animado su pelea mientras gritaba.

Para su mala suerte de Giotto podía notar todos los destrozos que ya había en el lugar: la mesa rota, la vajilla hecha añicos y en el suelo, partes de las paredes con algunos huecos o marcas… definitivamente todo eso aumentaría su trabajo… lo que significaría más papeleo…

Entonces de un momento a otro todos detuvieron sus acciones al empezar a sentir una corriente de aire helado que empezaba a sentirse en la habitación, donde notaron para su horror a un rubio muy pero muy enojado, donde ahora sus ojos eran de color dorado y tenía una flama de color naranja brillante en medio de su frente, el cual los miraba con una sonoriza sádica dibujada en su rostro, provocando que todos los presentes temblaran ante esa visión, ya que sabían de antemano que no saldrían vivos de esa situación…

En ese instantes por toda la mansión se pudo escuchar algunos gritos de terror y uno que otro objeto romperse… dejando en claro que una nueva pelea había iniciado la cual solo tardo un minuto…

\- Bueno… ahora que todo está arreglado que tal si desayunamos – comento alegre Giotto, mientras se sacudía sus manos y buscaba poner bien una silla para sentarse en ella.

\- Giotto da miedo… - comento aterrado Lampo; el cual curiosamente tenía un poco de hielo en sus ropas y algunos moretones.

\- Se me olvido de que es malo hacerle enojar, jeje… - comento de forma nerviosa Asari, el cual se sujetaba su hombro izquierdo.

\- Yo sé que con esto se vengó por la forma en que lo desperté – protesto G, el cual se sujetaba su estómago mientras miraba con algo de enfado al rubio.

\- Eso fue algo extremo – grito Knucle, el cual estaba pegado al suelo ya que tenía congelados sus pies.

\- … - Alaude simplemente no comento nada y miraba con enojo al rubio, mientras se podía aprecia que poseía el brazo izquierdo congelado.

\- Nufufu, por lo visto tu amorcito es un bipolar – se burló Deamon mientras miraba de reojo al rubio platinado, al mismo tiempo que se le notaba varios moretones en su rostro y su monóculo roto.

Pero antes que Alaude se pudiera girar para arrestarlo por ese comentario, noto que se había convertido en una estatua de huelo y Giotto estaba parado a su lado.

\- ¿Alguien más quiere acompañarle? – pregunto de forma seria Giotto, notando la mayoría negaba rápidamente con su cabeza, mientras que Alaude solo le miraba algo enojado.

Después de ese percance, el desayuno trascurrió de forma calmada… bueno la relativa ya el reloj empezaba su cuenta regresiva… todos sabían lo importante que era esa junta para el futuro de Vongola, por lo cual al finalizar el desayuno y que descongelaran a cierto melón-ilusionista, se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para prepararse.

Por su parte Giotto fue a revisar su última loca idea de acoso, al llegar a su cuarto se aseguró de cerrar rápidamente con seguro su puerta y así correr a su armario del cual saco pequeño libro de cuero negro, el cual había comprado en una tienda en uno de sus paseos al pueblo, la verdad no era de leer mucho pero por alguna extraña razón ese libro había captado su atención, al llegar a casa y ver su contenido noto que era un extraño manual que indicaba una extraño hechizo con el cual podías buscar unirte por toda la eternidad con esa persona especial para ti… la verdad en ese momento no le había tomado importancia y lo dejo guardado en algún rincón de su armario porque en ese momento recién estaba iniciando su grupo de vigilantes y no se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el jefe de policía… pero justamente anoche recordó dicho libro por lo cual se pasó toda la noche buscándolo… aun sonaba ridículo el creer en la mágica… pero el usaba la llama de la última voluntad junto con sus amigos y eso ya era algo fuera de lo normal, además… nada perdía con probarlo, ¿verdad?

Mientras leía las instrucciones no noto que alguien abría la puerta de su habitación y le miraba a ver con algo de duda, ya que a su punto de vista era raro verlo tan calmado y peor aún concentrado leyendo… más tomando en cuenta su personalidad.

Nuevamente todos ya estaban listos para ir a la reunión que tendrían con las demás mafias y como de costumbre Giotto era el último en aparecer, por lo cual y por seguridad decidieron enviar a cierto rubio platinado para ir a buscarle, a lo cual acepto de mala gana. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación del rubio noto que este le había colocado seguro a su puerta por lo que toco la puerta para ver si le abría.

1…2…. 3 veces llamo a la puerta y nada… lo cual le enojo, así que decidió buscar entre sus ropas unas llaves, tardo solo un segundo en buscar la que necesitaba para luego introducirla en la cerradura y abrir la puerta, provocando que sonriera de lado. Al ingresar al interior de la habitación noto para su sorpresa al rubio sentado en la orilla de su cama leyendo lo que parecía ser un pequeño libro. Por lo cual se fue acercando de forma sigilosa hasta quedar parado frente a él, notando que no se había percatado de su presencia algo que le molesto por lo cual busco llamar su atención.

Giotto estaba entretenido leyendo todos los tipos de métodos que tenía el libro, al cambiar a la siguiente página encontró uno que capto su atención, el cual decía que podría realizarse siempre y cuando ambas personas compartieran un objeto igual o similar, lo que lo llevo a pensar en los anillos Vongola por lo cual empezó a leer con más detalle las instrucciones, las cuales leyó con detenimiento. En eso de un momento a otro sintió que algo estaba muy cerca suyo, por lo cual y con algo de duda levanto la cabeza solo para encontrarse con que el rostro de Alaude estaba a centímetros de distancia del suyo… pero eso no era lo más alarmante para el pobre rubio si no el hecho de que su guardián de la nube le miraba divertido y le estaba sonriendo…

\- ¿A… Alaude…? – pregunto con algo de duda al mismo tiempo que sentía como su corazón había comenzado a latir más rápido provocando que hasta el mismo empezara a sonrojarse.

\- Hmm… - le contesto simplemente Alaude mientras buscaba acortar la distancia que les separaba, ya que ante su propia visión: su herbívoro jefe se veía totalmente adorable y ya se había decidió a que era el momento de reclamarlo como suyo.

Ante la cercanía Giotto busco alejarse un poco, pero en eso noto que era empujado por el contrario y ahora estaba recostado sobre su cama al mismo tiempo que el rubio platinado se colocaba encima suyo al mismo tiempo que de nuevo se volvía acercar hasta Giotto con la intención de probar esos labios.

En ese momento el silencio reinaba en la habitación y solo era roto por el retumbar del corazón acelerado del rubio… ahora a milímetros era lo que los separaba de un beso, pero entonces algo alerto al rubio platinado por lo cual jalo al rubio y busco protegerlo ya que de un momento a otro ocurrió una explosión… al parecer un enemigo estaba listo para atacar la mansión.

Sin que ninguno lo notara, en ese instante sus anillos empezaron a brillar al mismo tiempo que ese extraño libro el cual empezó a emanar llamas de cielo y la nube…

Ese ruido fue la alerta para los demás guardianes, los cuales corrieron rápidamente hasta la habitación del rubio, donde encontraron toda la habitación hecha un desastre al mismo tiempo que todo se veía ligeramente quemado. Preocupados empezar su búsqueda, en la cual encontraron a ambos rubios inconscientes, por lo cual decidieron llevarlos a la enfermería para curarles.


	12. Capítulo 12: Que hiciste…

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 12: Que hiciste…

Estaba empezando a recobrar el sentido y con ello empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza… ¿qué había pasado?,¿que estaba haciendo?, esas eran las preguntas que le atormentaban en esos momentos… entonces los recuerdos golpearon su cabeza de golpe provocando que abriera sus ojos rápidamente buscando levantarse de donde quiera que estuviera. Despertó alarmado… en eso observo a su alrededor: era la enfermería de la mansión, entonces su vista esculco toda la habitación buscándolo, pero lo que encontró fue algo que nunca hubiera imaginado… definitivamente eso debía ser una broma de cierto melón al cual arrestaría…

Busco levantarse para acercarse a la cama… mientras sentía un ligero tic en el ojo… debía seguir durmiendo o estaba bajo el efecto de un truco de ese ilusionista de cuarta… no podía ser verdad que en la otra cama estuviera el dormido y con varios vendajes en su cuerpo… no tenía sentido, entonces escucho algunos pasos y el sonido de la puerta abrirse lo cuales lo pusieron alerta.

\- Espero que los chicos despierten pronto – escucho que alguien hablaba.

\- Ya se Asari, yo igual sigo preocupado por… - en eso noto que el herbívoro pelirrojo y el flautista entraban – ¿que haces de pie? – escucho que le gritaban, algo que no le gusto pero no logro reaccionar rápido ya que en un movimiento el pelirrojo ya lo había acostado de nuevo en la cama - aun debes descansar un poco y tranquilo yo me he ocupado del papeleo – le empezó a decir, aunque en su mente solo existía la pregunta: ¿de que estaba hablando ese herbívoro? – cuando despierte el friki de las esposas les explico la situación, por ahora descansa un poco más.

\- Si Giotto, descansa un poco más ya luego hablaremos todos – comento Asari.

\- … - por su parte no dijo nada y solo se les quedo mirando… ¿cómo le habían llamado?

Noto como ese par salía de la enfermería y le volvían a dejar solo, entonces una idea curioso surco su mente, por lo cual se levantó rápidamente y entro al baño donde vio algo que jamás espero… al ver su reflejo en el espejo noto que su rubio le devolvía la mirada… la cual era de asombro absoluto, cerró los ojos y sacudió fuerte su cabeza, eso no podía ser cierto ¿o si? pero nuevamente al abrir los ojos noto que estaba mirando a Giotto en su reflejo, en eso escucho un ligero movimiento en la habitación, por lo cual con cautela salió solo para notar como el mismo se despertaba y se quejaba.

\- Itte… me duele todo -empezó a quejarse el rubio platinado – auch… no recordaba que dormir fuera dolroso, eh… espera ¿que hago en la enfermería? – se preguntó para si mismo notando su ubicación, en eso llegaron a su mente los recuerdos de los hechos: el ritual que estaba leyendo, Alaude apunto de besarle, la explosión… ¡la explosión! – ah, espera y Alaude… - empezó a decir preocupado y entonces sintió que alguien le observaba por lo cual al girarse y ver hacia la derecha se encontró con… - ¡AH! – grito y se echó atrás provocando que callera de la cama y se golpeara la espalda y sintiera un fuerte dolor.

Alaude también se encontraba en schock por lo que estaba observando es decir… jamás pensó verse a si mismo haciendo tantas cosas herbívoras… pero regreso a la realidad al escucharse quejarse de dolor, por lo cual se acercó un poco.

\- Esto es una pesadilla… si una pesadilla – empezaba a murmurar con miedo el rubio platinado mientras se cubría sus ojos.

\- Herbívoro… - hablo enojado, definitivamente verse a si mismo haciendo esas ridiculeces le ponía de mal humor… e igual ya sabía que estaba en su cuerpo.

\- Eh…. – ante eso llamado el rubio platinado reacciono y abrió sus ojos de la impresión – A… Alaude – pregunto asustado mientras se levantaba del suelo y se colocaba de pie – am… pero… ah ya se, te peleaste con Deamon y…– dijo de forma nerviosa mientras desviaba la mirada.

\- Completa esa frase y te arrestare hasta la muerte – le dijo mientras fruncía el ceño, provocando que el contrario temblara.

\- Am… es que… bueno… entonces porque te ves como yo, vamos a asustar a los chicos cuando vean a dos como yo…

\- No creo que eso pase – dijo mientras sonreía de lado.

\- Eh… porque lo…

\- Mírate en el espejo – le ordeno.

Esa sugerencia le pareció extraña, no sabía que su guardián de la nube le gustara ser algo vanidoso… pero bueno uno nunca terminar de conocer a las personas… aun así busco caminar hasta el baño y al verse al espejo…

\- A… - intento gritar del susto, pero en eso noto que le tapaban la boca.

\- Deja de gritar – le ordeno el contrario…

Por su parte Giotto estaba literalmente asustado es decir la visión que daba el espejo era la más bizarra de todas: es decir su cuerpo le estaba cubriendo la boca a Alaude… pero no tenía lógica porque…

\- ¿Que nos pasó? – hablo asustado Giotto, mientras se zafaba del agarre del contrario – más bien porque tu estas en mi cuerpo y yo…

\- No tengo la menor idea – contesto rápidamente Alaude – solo desperté y ya estaba así.

\- Pero entonces… como es que… - en eso Giotto se quedó mudo al recordar algo curioso – ah no ser que sea… - murmuro para si mismo, pero fue escuchado por el otro.

\- ¿Que cosa?

\- El libro… - dijo asustado.

\- Giotto, ¿que hiciste? – le reclamo con enojo Alaude, ya que igual estaba empezando a darse una idea.

\- Yo… yo no… - pero en eso sintió que era acorralado en la pared cercana.

\- Giotto…

\- Bueno… es que… yo…

\- Habla de una vez – le exigió.

\- Es que… encontré un libro que decía diversas formas de como… - peor en eso se sonrojo y dejo de hablar, no se atrevería a decirle la verdad, pero al notar que estaba realmente enojado se empezó a asustar más al notar que sus ojos empezaban a volverse dorados – era un libro que te decía algunos hechizos para que la persona que amas te corresponda – confeso al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

\- No digas ridiculeces Giotto

\- Es la verdad, eso estaba leyendo antes que entraras a mi habitación, encontré uno que me llamo la atención y lo empecé a leer… luego llegaste y tu… - ante eso se sonrojo recordando ese hecho.

\- … - en esos instantes solo quería golpearlo literalmente, pero de cierta forma se contuvo l mismo tiempo que se regañó mentalmente sin duda debió de haber actuado antes… ya que de todas las cosas locas que SU herbívoro había hecho, definitivamente esa se llevaba el premio – bueno veamos ese dicho libro y busquemos como revertir esto, te parece – le hablo con calma, definitivamente era culpa de Giotto esto que estaba pasando, pero también aceptaba su culpa por no haber actuado antes.

Ante eso ambos se encaminaron hasta la habitación donde comenzó todo, pero nuevamente se demostró que la suerte jamás estaba del lado del líder Vongola, ya que al entrar a su habitación notaron algo realmente perturbador… era verdad que los chicos habían arreglado el lugar y ya no se apreciaba algún rastro de la explosión que había ocurrido, pero en la cama había algo que definitivamente no debería estar ahí…

\- Pero que… - hablo asustado Giotto.

\- Giotto… - hablo Alaude tratando de calmarse y no lanzarse a arrestarlo hasta la muerte.

En la cama del rubio se encontraban dos adolescentes dormidos, los cuales tenían un perturbador parecido con ellos… definitivamente ahora Giotto recordaba que la suerte no estaba de su lado, tal vez… solo tal vez… hubiera sido mejor no haber leído ese libro y haberle hecho caso a G de decirle a Alaude sus sentimientos de forma directa.


	13. Capítulo 13: En resumen… ¡es tu culpa!

KHR no es mío solo lo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 13: En resumen… ¡es tu culpa!

Definitivamente es debía ser una pesadilla… si eso debía ser… es decir, lo más seguro es que debía estar enterrado en su papeleo inconsciente a la espera de que G llegue para gritarle, despertarle y obligarle a seguir firmando documentos… porque esta realidad no tenía lógica… no podía ser verdad que en primera estuviera en el cuerpo de Alaude y que esos adolescentes que estaban en su cama tuvieran un perturbador parecido con ellos…

\- Giotto… - escucho que le hablaba y se le notaba realmente enfadado.

\- Si… - dijo algo asustado mirándole a ver, definitivamente ahora entendida porque sus amigos jamás le hacían enojar ya que el mismo se daba miedo al verse enojado… y en este caso la situación empeoraba al saber que era Alaude quien estaba en su cuerpo.

\- Me puedes explicar que está sucediendo – busco hablar de forma calmada, al mismo tiempo que está usando todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse a golpearlo por herbívoro.

-Am… realmente me gustaría poder contestarte… pero ni yo sé – dijo de forma asustada, notando que esa respuesta no le gustaba a su acompañante.

Mientras ambos se entretenían discutiendo sobre lo ocurrido, uno de los dos adolescentes empezaba a mostrar signos de empezar a despertarse…

En esos instantes sentía que su cabeza el dolía a horrores… definitivamente no entendía cómo es que SU omnívoro podría tener tan mala suerte… era verdad que eso no le importaba pero ahora la situación cambiaba ya que él estaba involucrado… en eso empezó a escuchar murmullos a los lejos, a lo que empezó a molestarse… en eso empezó a ser más consiente y se preguntaba ¿dónde estaría en esos momentos o que era lo que había ocurrido…? en eso noto que las voces se hacían muy fuertes y ahora se escuchaban más cercanas… definitivamente molería a golpes a los herbívoros ruidosos que se estaban atreviendo de hacer un escándalo a su lado.

Poco a poco empezó a despertar, notando que estaba sobre una superficie muy suave, en eso se percató de que había alguien a su lado, pero no le importo mucho ya que reconoció en seguida a Tsunayoshi, en eso fue recordado lo que les había ocurrido… era verdad fueron a buscar ese diario y de pronto este les absorbió… pero entonces porque ahora estaban dormidos sobre una cama, eso no tenía sentido… pero en eso ahora podía escuchar con claridad la discusión de dos personas, las cuales estaban muy cerca de ellos.

Definitivamente eso estaba empezando a irritarle, por lo cual abrió sus ojos de golpe, saco sus tonfas y lanzo una de estas con dirección a donde se originaba el ruido…

Alaude y Giotto estaban tan concentrados en su pequeña discusión que lamentablemente no se dieron cuenta de que su "platica" había lograda despertar a uno de los adolescentes y solo se percataron de ello cuenta cuando Giotto recibió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza ya que algo le había dado provocando que este se inclinara mientras se sujetaba su cabeza y se quejaba del dolor. Por su parte cierto jefe de policía empezaba a tener un tic en su ojo… definitivamente jamás se acostumbraría a verse a si mismo actuando de esa forma tan herbívora, pero entonces noto que el arma era una extraña barra de metal por lo cual y con el ceño fruncido miro a ver en la dirección de donde había llegado este ataque, notando que uno de los adolescentes estaba sentado en la cama y sonreía de lado.

\- ¿Porque hiciste eso? – le pregunto Alaude, captando así la atención de todos los presentes; ya que Giotto se había vuelto a poner de pie y ahora miraba igual a los adolescentes e igual el otro chico empezaba a despertarse mientras se restregaba los ojos.

\- Porque estaban haciendo mucho ruido, herbívoros – le contesto el adolescente.

\- Hmm... Hibari-san ¿que pasa? – empezó a hablar el segundo adolescente mientras ahogaba un bostezo – eh… donde estamos – cuestiono y en eso al mirar a su alrededor se encontró con dos personas que le miraban a ver algo sorprendidos, provocando que este abriera los ojos de la impresión al reconocer a las dos personas que estaban enfrente suyo – heyyyyy – grito asustado, pero en respuesta recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de una amigable tonfa.

\- Deja de gritar herbívoro – declararon enojados Alaude y Kyoya al mismo tiempo, asustando de cierta forma a Giotto.

\- Itte… - se quejó Tsuna – eso dolió – pero en eso se percató de algo – he, heee Hibari-san regresamos a la normalidad – dijo asombrado al notar ese detalle.

\- Eso parece – comento el pelinegro sonriendo de lado.

\- A que se refieren con normalidad – pregunto de forma curiosa Giotto

\- olvida eso – dijo mirando de reojo a su jefe - quienes son ustedes herbívoros – exigió enojado Alaude.

\- Am… bueno nosotros… - empezó a decir de forma nerviosa Tsuna.

\- No tenemos porque responderte herbívoro – contesto Hibari sonriendo de lado mientras se bajaba de la cama y se colocaba de pie enfrente del cuerpo del primer líder Vongola.

\- Oye porque hablas igual que Alaude – pregunto Giotto notando ese singular detalle.

\- Am… porque Alaude-san se refiere a si mismo en tercera persona – cuestiono Tsuna.

\- Como es que saben nuestros nombres – reclamo enojado Alaude – y quiero respuestas ahora

\- Ah, bueno es que… - empezó a hablar Tsuna mirando de reojo a su compañero – sonara extraño pero nosotros les conocemos porque venimos del futuro

\- Pruébalo – le desafío Alaude.

\- Alaude, no creo que estén mintiendo… - argumento algo asustado Giotto- ya que mi intuición me dice que están diciendo la verdad… pero como – pregunto esto último mirando a los adolescentes.

\- Ni nosotros sabemos – contesto con simpleza Tsuna – solo fuimos a buscar un diario y de repente llegamos aquí.

\- Diario – pregunto sin entender Giotto.

\- Si… - en eso Tsuna noto que junto a ellos en la cama estaba el objeto que mencionaba notando que seguía de color negro peor no tenía el escudo de armas de los Vongolas en la portada – es este – dijo tomándolo entre sus manos.

\- Eso no es un diario – declaro Giotto, igual acercándose al castaño – am este libro es… - empezó a hablar Giotto, pero se quedó en silencio al notar un detalle curioso que encontró al abrir el libro…

\- El causante de nuestros problemas – comento Alaude acercando a Giotto para quitarle el libro y ojearlo… notando que este tenía las páginas en blanco – Giotto… - le llamo enojado.

\- Entonces también ustedes cambiaron de cuerpo – pregunto Tsuna, captando la atención de los mayores.

\- ¿A que te refieres con eso, herbívoro? – pregunto Alaude.

\- A nosotros nos pasó lo mismo – contesto el castaño.

\- ¿Y cómo regresaron a la normalidad? – pregunto Giotto.

\- No lo sabemos, solo despertamos aquí y ya habíamos regresado a la normalidad.

\- ¿Como hiciste para que cambiaran? – volvió a preguntar Giotto.

\- Nosotros no hicimos nada herbívoro, solo ocurrió de forma repentina – declaró enojado el pelinegro.

\- Solo sabemos que tiene que ver con ese libro y con las llamas de la última voluntad – dijo Tsuna.

\- Entonces… esto sigue siendo tu culpa Giotto – declaro enojado Aluade girándose a ver a los ojos al mencionado.

\- Que… yo no… yo solo… no además, no… - Giotto ya no sabía que decir porque se sentía intimidado por el aura negra que empezaba a surgir del cuerpo de su nada irritable guardián de la nube.

\- Creo que yo puedo ayudarles con este pequeño predicamento – argumento una voz, la cual sonaba muy divertida.

En eso todo miraron en dirección a donde provenía la voz, notando que la ventana de la habitación estaba abierta y debajo del marco de la misma se encontraba parada una persona, que les miraba con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.


	14. Capítulo 14: ¿Entonces…?

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes

* * *

Capítulo 14: ¿Entonces…?

Parado debajo del marco de la ventana estaba un hombre de avanzada edad, el cual vestía una túnica color verde oscuro, de tes clara aunque algo arrugada por la edad, llevaba una venda negra sobre sus ojos y su cabello era corto de color rojo.

\- Talbot – mencionaron al mismo tiempo Tsuna y Giotto, provocando que ambos se miraran a ver.

\- Definitivamente, esto es divertido de contemplar – comento alegre el mayor mientras ingresaba a la habitación.

\- ¿Como es que conocen a Talbot? – pregunto Giotto.

\- Am bueno… eso es porque… - empezó a decir de forma nerviosa el castaño.

\- Creo que más tarde podrán interrogar a estos jóvenes sobre sus conocimientos – comento divertido mientras se acercaba al castaño – pero ahora lo importante es el dilema en el que se encuentran.

\- ¿Que es lo que sabes, herbívoro? – preguntó Alaude.

-Digamos que tal vez sea mi culpa su actual situación – hablo de forma calmada.

\- ¡Que…! -dijeron los 4 al mismo tiempo.

\- Explícate herbívoro – le amenazo Kyoya, el cual ya tenía sus tonfas en mano.

\- No es necesaria tanta violencia – comento divertido – verán la explicación es sencilla, ese libro que tienen ahí es mío.

\- Espere… si es de usted, ¿porque lo tenía Giotto? – pregunto enojado Alaude.

\- Porque olvide donde lo deje e igual no le tome importancia ya que solo se puede abrir empleando una llama pura de la última voluntad – explico – y hace poco sentí una extraña perturbación la cual me trajo a este lugar y por lo visto veo que el joven Vongola activo la magia del libro.

\- Entonces ¿tú sabes cómo hacernos regresar a la normalidad? – pregunto Giotto.

\- Si y no…

\- ¿Que quiere decir con eso? – preguntó Tsuna.

\- Verán, les puedo ayudar diciéndoles el método, pero ustedes mismos serán los que resuelvan este dilema en el que están metidos, ya que esta magia no solo se fortaleció por la pureza de sus llamas si no por el sentimiento que estuvo involucrado en el momento de activarlo.

\- ¿Sentimiento? – pregunto sin entender Alaude.

\- Creo que esa es la razón de la presencia de estos chicos – argumento divertido, mientras se giraba hacia donde se encontraban los adolescentes.

\- ¿Nosotros? – preguntó Tsuna sin entender.

\- Supongo que ustedes experimentaron algo similar o me equivoco.

\- Pero usted dijo que eso ocurrió por su libro y nosotros no teníamos nada de eso cuando intercambiamos de cuerpo – declaro enojado Kyoya.

\- Pero ustedes portan los mismos anillos que se emplearon al activarlo – argumento señalando sus Vongola Gear.

\- Espere… como lo… - empezó a preguntar Tsuna.

\- Tal vez la apariencia física haya cambiado, pero puedo sentir su poder – explico el anciano – aunque si me da curiosidad saber el motivo que los llevo a modificar mis creaciones.

Ante ese detalle Alaude y Giotto les prestaron más atención a los adolescentes, ya que según lo que estaban entendiendo de la plática esos chicos tenían en su poder los anillos Vongola, algo que no tenía lógica ya que ellos portaban esos objetos e igual que estos los modificaron.

\- Talbot, espera un momento que quieres decir con que ellos poseen los anillo – pregunto sin entender Giotto.

\- ¿Porque poseen esos anillos? – pregunto Alaude mientras inconscientemente activaba sus llamas, provocando que una llama de la última voluntad naciera de su frente, pero esta no fue de color morado.

\- Alaude ¿que hiciste? – preguntó asustado Giotto, ya que era normal que su cuerpo activara le modo hyper cuando estaba enojado pero la llama debía ser del cielo no de la nube.

\- Yo no hice nada – dijo mirándole a ver.

\- No se alteren todo regresara a la normalidad – aclaro Talbot – e igual con eso ustedes podrán regresar – agrego mirando a los adolescentes.

\- Herbívoro deja de hablar a medias o te arrestare hasta la muerte – declaró enfadado Alaude.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con el herbívoro, ya danos la solución o te morderé hasta la muerte – le segundo Kyoya.

Ante ese argumento ambos cielos intercambiaron miradas ya que les parecía una situación muy divertida el ver a esos dos hablar de formas tan similares.

\- Ustedes de que se ríen herbívoros – hablaron en coro Alaude y Kyoya ya que notaron que sus herbívoros ya tenían dibujada una débil sonrisa en sus labios…

\- Nada… - dijeron rápidamente Giotto y Tsuna.

\- Ejem… bueno retomando lo anterior – comenzó a hablar de nuevo Talbot – la solución es simple, todo regresara a la normalidad cuando encuentren la solución a su problema.

\- ¿Que…? - pregunto Giotto.

\- No entiendo – dijo Tsuna.

\- Esa respuesta tú la tienes Giotto – dijo divertido Talbot.

\- Yo?

\- Tu activaste la magia, debes recordar para que la activaste y con ello tendrás tu solución – dijo de forma calmada.

\- Giotto-san en que pensaba cuando leía el libro – pregunto Tsuna mirándole a ver.

\- Am... bueno... yo… - ante esa pregunta solo atino a sonrojarse… definitivamente se había metido en un grave problema y ahora todos le miraban a ver, no es que no le gustara ser el centro de atención, pero no de esta forma… en resumen debió de haberle hecho caso a G…


	15. Capítulo 15: Convivencia

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 15: Convivencia

Justo cuando Giotto se sentía acorralado, alguien llego a salvarlo ya que de un momento a otro la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe revelando a un pelirrojo ligeramente enojado.

\- Ahí están, se puede saber que están… - empezó a gritarles G, peor en eso se percató de algo curioso - ¿qué hace el viejo aquí? – pregunto señalando a Talbot.

\- Buenas tardes a ti también, joven tormenta – le saludo de forma educada el anciano.

\- Am… buenas tardes y disculpe, es que estaba buscando a estos dos que se fugaron de la enfermería – declaro G.

\- Herbívoro… - le amenazo Alaude algo molesto.

\- ¿Giotto…? - hablo sorprendido G al mirar a ver a su amigo rubio – definitivamente ya te afecto estar con este friki de las esposas – dijo asustado, mientras sujetaba de la mano a su amigo y lo arrastraba.

\- G, espera… - hablo asustado Giotto.

\- Mejor tu no me hables, que de seguro esto es tu culpa – le regaño, antes de girarse y llevarse arrastrando a Alaude, el cual se veía muy enojado y con todas las intenciones de disciplinarlo – bueno ya que estas curado, te recuerdo que tienes papeleo que hacer… - le escucharon quejarse a G, el cual ahora jalaba del cuello de su camisa al rubio y lo arrastraba hasta su despacho.

\- Espero que no mate a G… - dijo preocupado Giotto, pero en eso noto un detalle curioso – esperen… ¿porque G no dijo nada sobre ustedes? – opino mirando a ver a los adolescentes.

\- Es verdad, parecía que nos ignoró – comento sorprendido Tsuna.

\- No dijo nada porque realmente no puede verlos – contesto con calma Talbot.

\- ¿Como dice? – dijo asombrado Giotto.

\- Él no está involucrado, por lo tanto, no podrá ver a estos chicos – hablo Talbot.

\- ¿Que quieres decir con eso, herbívoro? – pregunto Kyoya.

\- Verán su presencia se debe a algún efecto inesperado de lo que aquí ocurrió, lo que significa que deben estar aquí para cumplir algún rol especial y ayudar a los jóvenes Vongola en su pequeño predicamento.

\- ¿Nosotros?, pero ¿cómo? – pregunto Tsuna sin entender.

\- Eso será algo que ustedes mismo deberán descifrar – comento divertido – bueno por ahora me retiro, iré a revisar si puedo encontrar algo para ayudarles – dijo Talbot girándose y encaminándose a ventana por la cual había entrado y desapareciendo casi al instante.

\- Tch… ese herbívoro – se quejó Kyoya el cual había corrido haca donde estaba para buscar golpearle, pero noto que ya no estaba.

\- ¿Y que hacemos ahora? – pregunto preocupado Tsuna.

\- Yo creo… - estaba por decir algo Giotto, cuando nuevamente la puerta se abrió por la cual entro Asari.

\- Alaude, aquí estas que bueno que te encuentro – empezó a decir el pelinegro – al parecer a ocurrido algo y necesitan de tu ayuda para atrapar al criminal – dijo mientras jalaba del brazo al rubio platinado y lo llevaba a rastras ya que noto que este se había quedado parado mirándole fijamente sin reaccionar.

\- Am… yo creo que esto acabara mal – opino preocupado Tsuna, mientras miraba a Giotto alejarse con Asari.

\- ¿Que te hace pensar eso, herbívoro?

\- Am… de que todo indica que ellos no saben mucho de la vida del otro.

\- Hmm… que raro, según lo que leí en el diario tu antepasado herbívoro, él se pasaba acosando al carnívoro, así que dudo que no sepa que hacer.

\- Ah… espera ¡que!... – dijo asustado Tsuna, al enterarse de ese detalle – ¿cómo que acosando? – dijo algo asustado.

\- Hmm… ya entendí, yo iré a ayudar al herbívoro, tu ve con el carnívoro.

\- ¿Eh…? y ¿porque yo debo ir con Alaude-san y no con Giotto-san?

\- Porque el papeleo es tu especialidad – dijo rápidamente mientras brincaba por la ventana y empezaba a seguir a Giotto y Asari, los cuales estaban saliendo de la mansión en esos instantes.

\- Je… - una sonrisa sádica se dibujó en el rostro de Tsuna – así que tu no aguantaste hacer tu propio papeleo… - murmuro de forma divertida – lo tendré en cuenta para cuando regresemos – se dijo divertido mientras salía de esa habitación y se encaminaba hacia la oficina, donde debería estar en esos momentos Alaude-san.

Si… tal vez se podría catalogar como "escapar" o "huir"… pero definitivamente nunca volvería a repetir ese día donde además de ser despertado de una forma tan peculiar después fuera forzado a firmar y revisar un montón de documentos los cuales resultaba que siempre poseían el mismo contenido o uno similar al anterior, solo que con autores diferentes… tal vez, solo tal vez buscaría no hacer más desastres a la hora de pelear o tener alguna riña con la piña… ante ese pensamiento, el solo pensar en ese ilusionista le hacía hervir la sangre y tener unas ganas insanas de golpearlo, sin contar el hecho de que además de todo eso… SU conejo debía soportar los acosos de algunos herbívoros… un ejemplo era ese infeliz que se atrevió a pasarse de listo en su presencia pero afortunadamente fue disciplinado.

En eso dejo de correr ya que noto que había alcanzado al herbívoro y al otro; los cuales habían ingresado a una casa. En los alrededores notaba que había gente reunida, por lo cual con cuidado entro la casa para colocarse a un lado de ellos y observar la situación.

\- Todo parece indicar que fue un robo e igual que el culpable tiene alguna relación cercana con los dueños de la casa – informo uno de los oficiales – Señor Alaude, esperamos sus indicaciones para actuar.

\- … - ante eso Giotto se quedó en blanco… realmente no sabía que debía hacer o decir… si… lo admitía algunas veces se había escapado de su trabajo y observado a Alaude trabajar, pero realmente solo le prestaba atención a su guardián no a sus acciones.

\- Dile al herbívoro que examine el lugar en busca de pistas especificas – escucho que le hablaban provocando que se tensara y asustara un poco, pero logro disimularlo, ante eso miro de reojo y noto que el adolescente pelinegro estaba a su lado – deja de verme como un retrasado y habla o sospecharan de ti, herbívoro – dijo divertido Kyoya.

\- Ejem… necesito que primero registren por completo el lugar en busca de alguna pista que nos ayude a dar con o los responsables – dijo Giotto mientras fingía tener algo de seriedad en su voz.

\- Bien, ahora fíjate en el herbívoro castaño – dijo señalando a una de las personas que estaban observando los acontecimientos – tiene rasgada su ropa e igual presenta algunos raspones en sus manos que indica que sostuvo algo filoso lo que concuerda con las ligeras gotas de sangre que ahí en el piso.

\- Entonces… - murmuro Giotto.

\- Finge que has encontrado algo cerca de él y después lo arrestas, oh también debo ayudarte en eso herbívoro – le dijo sonriendo de lado.

\- … - Giotto no dijo nada, definitivamente prefería que Alaude le llamara herbívoro a ese pelinegro, ya que se notaba que él lo hacía para burlarse y molestarse… pero a regañadientes hizo lo que el adolescente le indico y con ello logro arrestar al culpable.

Después de ello, los demás oficiales se llevaron al ladrón y le devolvieron sus pertenencias a los dueños de la casa, Asari se disculpó con su amigo porque debía ir a atender otros asuntos, por lo cual dejo solos al rubio platinado y al pelinegro.

\- ¿Porque estás aquí? – le pregunto Giotto, una vez que se aseguró de que estaba completamente solo.

\- Porque Tsunayoshi me pidió que te vigilara.

\- ¿Tsunayoshi…? - repitió Giotto – ah, tu amigo – dijo recordando al castaño, en eso recordó la similitud física que ambos adolescentes presentaban con ellos – am… y tu… ¿cómo te llamas?

\- Hibari Kyoya.

\- Ustedes son japoneses, verdad – dijo al notar el ligero acento que tenía el pelinegro al hablar el italiano.

\- Eh, por lo visto eres más listo de lo que imagine, herbívoro – se burló el pelinegro.

\- … - definitivamente ese chico estaba molestándole a propósito, pero dos podían jugar ese juego, por lo cual sonrió de lado – y tú eres más hablador de lo que imagine – opino notando que eso hacia que el adolescente detuviera su andar y lo mirara a ver con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Que dijiste, herbívoro?

\- Digo, ya que te pareces a mi Alaude, pensé que… ah… no… espera… – Giotto no logro terminar de hablar ya que tuvo que agacharse rápidamente para lograr evitar el golpe de una de las tonfas del chico, mientras se preguntaba de donde habían salido esas armas, pero en ello noto que tal vez no debió de hacerle enojar ya que ahora estaba atacándole y parecía no dar tregua a sus ataques, por lo cual busco detenerle, en ello se percató de las esposas que tenía guardadas en su bolsillo y las cuales uso para bloquear los ataques ya que no tenía sus guantes… lo malo es que ese no era su fuerte y termino auto golpeándose varias veces.

\- Eres un herbívoro inútil, como puedes golpearte con tu propia arma – dijo Kyoya mientras guardaba sus tonfas y miraba a ver al rubio platinado que se frotaba su cabeza en la parte afectada.

\- En primera no soy inútil y en segunda estas no son mis armas, itte… como es que Alaude puede usarlas sin golpearse – se quejó Giotto.

\- … - ante esa reacción Kyoya sonrió de forma divertida, si definitivamente ese herbívoro era familiar de su omnívoro.

Por su parte Giotto se quedó en silencio al notar como el adolescente le sonreía… provocando que ligeramente se sonrojara ya que por unos segundo noto que ese chico si se parecía más a su Alaude de lo que le gustaría, pero ante eso sacudió su cabeza… en que rayos estaba pensando… en verdad que habia metido la pata ya que realmente el quería buscar una forma de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos… no que cambiara de cuerpo con su amor… en eso una idea loca paso por su cabeza… si ese pelinegro que se parecía a su jefe de policía y estaba con el… significa que su clon en castaño estaba con SU Alaude, por lo cual y son decir nada se levantó corriendo en dirección a la mansión.

Kyoya por su parte solo noto la extraña reacción del herbívoro, el cual de un momento a otro se levantó corriendo en dirección a la mansión, en eso dejo escapar un suspiro… definitivamente ese tipo de situaciones ponía a prueba toda su poca y casi inexistente paciencia, pero debía aguantar porque ese era el antepasado de su omnívoro si no ya lo habría mordido hasta la muerte.


	16. Capítulo 16: Mi enemigo es tu enemigo

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 16: Mi enemigo es tu enemigo

Al notar que Kyoya se había ido detrás de Giotto-san, Tsuna sonrió de lado mientras se encaminaba hacia su oficina… bueno su futura oficina, ya que sabía que ahí podría encontrar a Alaude-san. En su andar empezó a pensar formas divertidas de como torturaría a su carnívoro guardián si llegara a destruir o romper algo de la mansión en otra de sus absurdas peleas contra Mukuro o simplemente causar más daños de los necesarios en alguna misión… ante eso el castaño detuvo su andar al darse cuenta de donde lo estaban llevando sus pensamientos: ¡estaba empezando a pensar de la misma forma que Reborn…! ante eso un aura negra apareció a su alrededor… realmente odiaba que el sádico de su tutor haya creado esa personalidad en él… aunque no se quejaba a veces era divertido hacer sufrir un poco a los chicos cuando estos se excedían y le generaban papeleo extra.

En eso un ruido demasiado familiar capto su atención, por lo cual apresuro el paso hasta llegar a esa oficina que conocía tan bien, notando que no importara si era le pasado, presente o futuro esta nunca cambiaria respecto al desorden y acumulamiento masivo de papeleo… al entrar noto a un rubio con la mirada perdida hacia las pilas de documentos que había sobre el escritorio, los papeles tirados por el suelo y los archiveros llenos de papeles mal organizados.

Con cuidado Tsuna se adentró a la habitación y se quedó parado al lado del rubio, notando que este tenía un ligero tic en el ojo debido a lo había a su alrededor, provocando que se sintiera un poco nervioso ya que si se basaba en su propia experiencia con su tranquila nube… sabía que ese tic en su ojo indicaba que pronto alguien sufriría su ira.

Por su parte Alaude estaba enojado, en primera porque ese herbívoro gritón lo había arrastrado hasta esa oficina… realmente tuvo unas fuertes ganas de arrestarlo hasta la muerte por esa osadía pero rápidamente recordó la situación en la que estaba metido gracias a su cielo… definitivamente le haría pagar muy caro todo esto de una forma muy interesante… y en segunda por la situación actual en la que se encontraba mientras se preguntaba cómo le hacía Giotto para acumular tanto papeleo… tal vez ahora si empezaba a entender por que este se escapaba y se quejaba del trabajo, pero eso no explicaba porque había tantos documentos en la oficina y peor aún… ese desorden le enojaba; en eso sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al notar que tenía compañía… era ese adolescente castaño, el cual le miraba con algo de miedo… curioso por alguna extraña razón la palabra "conejo" paso por su mente al verlo.

\- ¿Que quieres?, herbívoro – le pregunto algo enojado, al notar que este tenía intenciones de hablarle, pero se mantenía callado.

\- Hiee… perdón es que lo note distraído y no quería interrumpirle – dijo de forma nerviosa el castaño.

\- … - ante eso Alaude dejo escapar un suspiro mientras se acercaba al escritorio, donde al abrir uno de los cajones del escritorio por un momento el tic de su ojo había regresado, provocando que el castaño se asustara ya que notaba le aura negra que empezaba a rodear al rubio.

En verdad que torturaría a Giotto por esto… como era posible que en ese cajón hubiera dulces y pasteles… los cuales tenían de relleno tintas, plumas fuente y sellos... decidió ignorarlo cerrando de golpe el cajón y abriendo otro… pero en este encontró varias hojas con dibujos, los cuales parecían estar hechos por un niño de 5 años… nuevamente cerro el cajón y decidió abrir el ultimo cajón, el de en medio donde noto para su alivio que ahí habían documentos normales, ya que era el título de propiedad de la mansión.

\- Am… Alaude-san, ¿gusta que le ayude? – se ofreció Tsuna notando que este perdía a cada instante su poca paciencia, ya que en esos momentos había abierto un archivero para ver su contenido, pero este pareció literalmente escupirle el papel en su cara y esparciéndose en el suelo.

\- ¿Y que te hace pensar que necesito ayuda?

\- Am… bueno lo que digo es que…

\- Habla bien herbívoro.

\- Digo que entre los 2 podíamos terminar más rápido.

\- No necesito ayuda de un herbívoro – declaro mientras se sentaba y empezaba a revisar los documentos.

Por su parte Tsuna solo atino a suspirar, realmente esos dos se parecían mucho en demasiados aspectos y uno de ellos era lo orgullosos… y gracias a toda la experiencia adquirida de convivir con su guardián de la nube, lo mejor que podía hacer en esos casos era permanecer en silencio y no molestarle, en ello noto que los libros de las repisas estaban desordenados por lo cual se dispuso a recogerlos para así matar el tiempo.

Aluade solo miro de reojo al castaño notando que este había entendido rápidamente y no le molestaría y le estaba ayudando sin que él le diga… ante eso regreso su atención a los documentos.

Reportes de misiones, facturas, notas de amenaza, propuestas de alianzas y negocios… ahora entendía porque su rubio se la pasaba quejándose y a veces les congelaba como castigo cuando le hacían enojar… tal vez… solo tal vez deberían de dejar de ser tan destructivos no se generaría tanto papeleo, ya que tres cuartas partes del papeleo eran de facturas sobre daños y destrozos a propiedad ajena, monumentos y a la propia mansión… pero bueno supuso que luego podría ayudarle con su propio papeleo.

Al tomar el siguiente documento y leerlo, s topo con una desagradable sorpresa… algo que realmente le enojo, notando que no era el único documento que contenía semejante contenido… había varios más… por lo cual y de forma inconsciente entro en modo hiper.

Por su parte Tsuna estaba entretenido acomodando los libros de las estanterías cuando repentinamente sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, por lo que al girarse se topó con un Alude furioso, lo cual se reflejaba en el hecho de que el cuerpo donde estaba había entrado a modo hiper y casi segundo después había quemado el documento entre sus manos mientras sonreía de lado con algo de malicia.

\- Am… A… Alaude-san… está bien – pregunto asustado mientras notaba que este no le prestaba atención y sonreía con superioridad mientras quemaba ese papel… en eso noto que tomaba otro el cual después de ser leído también era quemado; por lo cual y motivado por la curiosidad se atrevió a acercarse para poder ver que era lo que había puesto en ese estado al rubio… al poder leer el contenido de un tercer documento antes de ser quemado, se sorprendió pero al mismo tiempo se sintió algo confundido ya que no entendía porque esa reacción, también le llegaban ese tipo de documentos a él… aunque ahora que recordaba lo que le paso a ese pobre sujeto… bueno tal vez si entendía al guardián de la nube de su ancestro, pero debía detenerlo porque de seguir así podría quemar la oficina lo cual no sería bueno ya que generaría más papeleo…

¿Molesto…?, no esa palabra no describía lo que sentía en ese momento… ¿furioso...? tal vez ese se acerba pero aun así no abarcaba la magnitud de lo que sentía en esos momentos después de ver con sus propios ojos esas cartas de proposiciones de matrimonio… es decir, había escuchado que le llegaban pero realmente no pensó que fueran reales si no una de las tantas bromas de ese melón ilusionista… muchas de herbívoras urgidas que deseaban que Giotto las desposara con la excusa de que eran hijas de importantes líderes mafiosos… pero lo que le enojaba era ver que hasta otros hombres se interesaban en SU cielo… algo que jamás toleraría ya que ese rubio infantil era suyo, por lo que estaba pensando en muchas formas de torturar a esos atrevidos que osaron pensar en algo con lo que es suyo, en eso sintió una sensación similar, por lo que al mirar a la derecha se encontró a un castaño de mirada atardecer con la llama del cielo en su frente que le miraba con el ceño fruncido… ante eso se impresiono un poco ya que así realmente parecía que estaba mirando a Giotto, entonces noto que sus manos estaban congeladas… ¿en que momento hizo eso?

\- Alaude-san deténgase por favor o quemara la oficina – le dijo de forma calmada el castaño.

\- Hmm… por lo visto no eres un herbívoro después de todo – dijo de forma calmada el rubio mientras sonreía de lado, ante eso Tsuna solo le sonrió mientras salía del modo hiper. Ahora que lo pensaba sintió algo de curiosidad: ya que por lo visto el chico no se parecía solo en lo físico si no que igual podía entrar en modo hiper como Giotto, definitivamente ese chico era alguien interesante pero ciertamente prefería mil veces a su rubio - ¿cuál es tu nombre?

\- Tsunayoshi, pero puede decirme Tsuna.

\- Hmm… - ante eso el rubio apoyo su codo sobre el escritorio y coloco su barbilla sobre su puño mientras le miraba a ver, definitivamente era entretenido tener a ese herbívoro singular o tal vez ya hubiera quemado y destrozado ese lugar porque realmente ya se había fastidiado de hacer los deberes de su cielo.


	17. Capítulo 17: Celos

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 17: Celos

Alaude y Tsuna seguían trabajando buscando desaparecer esas montañas de papeleo que parecían infinitas mientras que cierto rubio platinado se juraba que buscaría hacer la forma para que Giotto ya no se escapara del trabajo.

Justo cuando ya estaban por llegar a la última pila de documentos, empezaron a escuchar un fuerte estruendo seguido de algunos gritos, donde de un momento a otro el suelo que estaba debajo de sus pies tembló provocando que los documentos cayeran al suelo esparciéndose.

Por lo cual ambos se pararon para empezar a recoger y volver acomodar ese papeleo, lo cual fue relativamente rápido… claro si tomamos en cuenta que primero Tsuna tuvo que ir a detener al rubio ya que este había bajado a arrestar a todos los herbívoros hasta la muerte por ruidosos e irrumpir su trabajo.

Después de poner orden más 30 minutos: todo el papeleo había sido revisado y archivado de forma correcta.

\- Al fin… creí que nunca acabaríamos – exclamo alegre Tsuna mientras se estiraba.

\- Hmm… - se limitó a contestar Alaude, mientras se recostaba en el sillón y cerraba momentáneamente sus ojos, realmente estaba empezando a apreciar la razón de las constantes quejas de su cielo… ver tantas letras y estar firmando ya lo tenía cansado.

\- Ahora que lo noto, Hibari-san y Giotto-san ya se tardaron – opino de forma despreocupada Tsuna.

Claro que esa fue una mala idea, ya que ante el comentario Alaude se levantó de golpe y de dos zancadas se había acercado a tomar al castaño por lo hombros.

\- ¿Quien esta con Giotto? – pregunto algo enojado, asustando al interrogado.

\- Am… bueno recuerda al pelinegro que estaba conmigo – comento de forma nerviosa Tsuna.

\- … - eso enojo aún más a Alaude, ya que si recordaba bien ese chico se parecía un poco a él, ante eso se había regañado mentalmente por ese descuido al notar que solo estaba uno de los adolescentes en la mansión.

Pero antes que ambos pudieran hacer o decir algo más, la puerta de la oficina se abrió de forma estrepitosa.

\- ¿Alaude, cómo vas con e…? - empezó a hablar de forma alegre Giotto pero en eso se quedó en silencio al observar lo que ocurría en su oficina… ya que a su vista: Alaude sujetaba al castaño y estaban muy cerca como si estuvieran a punto de besarse… obvio que ante esa visión un aura negra empezó a rodearle mientras temblaba de ira y furia.

\- ¿Que te pasa herbívoro, porque te quedaste callad…? – Kyoya quiso burlarse, el cual apareció detrás de Giotto ya que había caminado de forma tranquila al llegar a la mansión, pero igual se quedó mudo ante la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos, provocando que ocultara su mirada detrás de su fleco al mismo tiempo que sacaba de entre sus ropas sus tonfas – ¡Tsunayoshi, que significa esto! – pregunto muy enojado.

\- Am… etto… Hibari-san… yo… etto… nosotros… - empezó a hablar de forma nerviosa, porque ya sabía lo que estaba por ocurrirle.

\- Alaude, ¿se puede saber que estaban haciendo? – pregunto Giotto, el cual debido al enojo que sentía de forma inconsciente ya había activado sus llamas.

Claro que, aunque jamás lo fuera a admitir cierto jefe de la policía se había sentido intimidado un poco… claro tomando en cuenta que sabía lo que ocurría cuando su rubio se enojaba por lo cual solo atino a soltar al castaño de su agarre, el cual por esa acción tropezó y cayó sentado al suelo.

Lo cual fue justo a tiempo ya que Giotto se había lanzado a golpear a su guardián de la nube traidora, provocando que rompieran las ventanas de la oficina y cayeran al jardín donde ambos siguieron peleando.

\- Ah... noooo – grito asustado Tsuna porque eso significaría más papeleo, aunque realmente no debía importarle mucho ya que no era su papeleo, pero en eso noto que se había quedado solo con su propio guardián de la nube, el cual ahora estaba a dos pasos de distancia de su espalda.

\- Herbívoro… - le llamo enojado, provocando que este brincara del susto y se girar para verlo a los ojos.

\- Ah… etto… hibari-san, yo...

\- ¿Que hacías con ese carnívoro? – pregunto algo enojado, aunque realmente está buscando contenerse de no golpearlo.

\- Am... bueno… es que… él… me estaba preguntando… - Tsuna intentaba hablar pero al mismo tiempo que daba algunos pasos hacia atrás ya que se sentía intimidado por su guardián.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Pues… sobre ti…

\- Ah si… - hablo de forma calmada mientras seguía avanzando de forma lenta hacia su herbívoro, notando que ahora se había acorralado ya que su espalda había topado con la pared y él estaba a un paso de distancia suya.

\- Hiba… - intento hablar el castaño, pero en eso noto que el pelinegro clavaba una de sus tonfas en la pared y apoyaba la otra mano en la pared, impidiendo que lograra moverse, lo que hizo que cerrara sus ojos mientras temblaba.

\- Tsunayoshi – le llamo con calma – mírame – le ordeno.

\- … - ante eso y aun con algo de miedo, Tsuna obedeció ahora notando que sus rostros estaban muy cerca, por lo cual un ligero rubor coloreo sus mejillas ya que podía sentir la respiración del contrario – Hibari-san le juro que no pasó nada de lo que…

\- Eso ya lo sé – le interrumpió – tú no eres de esos herbívoros – le dijo de forma tranquila, mientras sonreía de lado.

\- Eh… - dijo de forma desconcertada Tsuna – entonces, ¿porque estaba enojado?

\- Porque… - empezó a decir el pelinegro y en un rápido movimiento sujeto al castaño por la cintura y lo pegaba a su cuerpo, mientras que con la mano libre lo sujetaba del mentón – porque no me gusta que toquen lo mío – declaro.

\- Eh… - claro que le pobre castaño nuca llego a reaccionar a tiempo sobre los eventos que estaban ocurriendo y cuando reacciono sintió que sus labios estaban siendo capturados por los del contrario… entonces callo en cuenta que Hibari lo estaba besando, provocando que al principio se resistiera y buscara separarse, pero el pelinegro al notar las acciones del castaño lo sujeto con más fuerza y le mordió el labio inferior y de esta forma lograr profundizar el beso notando que poco a poco Tsuna dejaba de resistirse y empezaba a disfrutar del contacto.

Después de que el aire fuera necesario ambos se separaron ligeramente mientras se podía notar como jadeaban en busca de aire mientras que un hilo de saliva conectaba sus dos bocas.

\- Tsunayoshi, eres mío así que no dejes que nadie más te toque o te morderé hasta la muerte – declaro Kyoya mientras sonreía de lado y pasaba su dedo índice sobre los labios del castaño.

\- … - Tsuna por su parte aún estaba tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido, ya que se sentía en un sueño por lo cual solo atino a asentir mientras sentía sus mejillas arder.

\- Muy bien – comento el contrario mientras sonreía y volvía a acercarse para volver a besar al castaño.

Claro que de forma simultánea igual había un par de rubios que también estaban aclarando sus sentimientos, aunque de una forma muy diferente a los adolescentes…


	18. Capítulo 18: Sentimientos

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 18: Sentimientos

Alaude aún no se explicaba cómo todo había terminado de esa forma, ya que aún no entendía cómo habían terminado en esa situacion… solo recordaba que estaba interrogando al castaño y luego Giotto había aparecido en compañía de ese pelinegro, pero de forma sorpresiva su cielo se le había lanzado encima de él con las intenciones de golpearlo provocando que ambos salieran por la ventana y ahora estaban peleando sin razón alguna.

\- Giotto… - intento hablarle y razonar con él.

\- Nada de lo que digas te salvara traidor – se quejó Giotto mientras le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

\- … - si definitivamente la tendría difícil en ese momento porque sabía que cuando su cielo se ponía en ese plan de necio no había forma de corregirle o hacerle entrar en razón, por lo cual solo le quedaba cansarlo.

Después de esa breve charla ambos empezaron a golpearse, donde Alaude se sorprendió un poco al notar como Giotto podía manejar con facilidad sus esposas sin auto-golpearse, ya que en veces anteriores donde el cielo intentaba usarlas como armas terminaba golpeándose en la cabeza o alguna parte de su cuerpo… si… en definitiva ese era el herbívoro volátil y caprichoso que amaba, ante eso sonrió de lado ya que dos podían jugar así, busco bloquear su ataque y empezó a concentrarse para hacer ese truco que tanto le gustaba a su cielo: congelarlo.

La pelea se podía notar algo dispareja ya que se notaba que Giotto estaba dominando en la batalla, ya que Alaude solo se dedicaba a esquivar los ataques por 3 sencillas razones: 1. no quería golpear su propio cuerpo, 2. tampoco deseaba que el cuerpo de Giotto sufriera algún golpe y 3. estaba buscando concentrarse para usar ese ataque, el cual siempre se notaba fácil cada que el cielo lo usaba para congelarlos a él y al ilusionista… pero ahora notaba que no era tan sencillo y menos con su cielo atacándole sin tregua alguna.

\- Ya deja de esquivarme y pelea – se quejó Giotto, aunque realmente estaba siendo dominado por sus celos, ya que se podía ver algunas lágrimas en sus ojos porque le dolía pensar en la traición de su nube.

Al notar esas lágrimas, Alaude se olvidó de su propia estrategia y busco golpear al rubio, acto que lo tomo desprevenido provocando que no lograra atinar a bloquear el ataque y terminara en el suelo, donde rápidamente el contrario se puso encima suyo bloqueando sus movimientos.

\- Ahora me dirás que rayos te está pasando herbívoro – le pregunto enojado.

\- … - Giotto simplemente no le contesto y desvió la mirada.

\- Giotto…

\- …

\- Me dirás o te obligare a que hables – le indico de forma amenazadora el mayor, ya que se estaba empezando a cansar de esa actitud.

\- Dime ¿Por qué? – hablo sin mirarle a ver.

\- Porque… que.

\- A él si le besaste y a mí ni siquiera me haces caso – dijo mirándole a los ojos dejándole ver que estaba empezando a llorar.

\- … - esa pregunta si tomo por sorpresa a Alaude ya que no recordaba haber hecho tal cosa.

\- Anda vamos responde, no te quedes callado – exigió Giotto, al mismo tiempo que forcejeaba para buscar quitarse de encima, al contrario.

En eso ahora si entendió los reclamos de su herbívoro, tal parece ser que a su perspectiva él estaba haciendo algo con el otro herbívoro… lo cual era errado, pero eso lo llevaba a un nuevo problema: ¿cómo le hacía entender eso a Giotto…?, noto que este se movía para buscar zafarse de su agarre así que sin pensarlo mucho se abalanzo sobre este y le beso, el cual empezó de forma lenta, pero después de un rato se volvió demandante. Tras pasar unos minutos ambos se separaron jadeando debido a la falta de aire.

\- No creas que solo con esto te salvaras Alaude – comento Giotto, el cual se le notaba algo agitado mientras buscaba recuperar el aire, en eso se percató de un detalle curioso… en que momento habían cambiado de posiciones y ahora estaba sobre este.

En eso ambos reflejaron sorpresa en su mirada… habían regresado a su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que notaban en la posición en la que se encontraban donde Giotto estaba recostado sobre el pecho de Alaude, por lo cual rápidamente las mejillas del rubio se tiñeron de rojo, mientras buscaba incorporarse para así levantarse y quitarse de encima del rubio platinado, pero este rápidamente adivino sus movimientos y lo sujeto de la cintura mientras buscaba incorporarse y así quedar sentado con el rubio encima suyo.

\- A donde crees que vas herbívoro – le pregunto con diversión en su voz, ya que verle sonrojado le agradaba más al saber que él era el causante de eso.

\- Alaude suéltame – exigió el rubio, mientras buscaba forcejear para liberarse del agarre del contrario, pero este no se lo permitía ya que con una mano lo sujetaba de la cintura y con la otra su espalda para buscar acercarlo más.

\- Ni creas que te dejare ir después de esto herbívoro – declaro mientras sonreía de lado.

\- Suéltame, yo no seré tu juguete ahora dejaba y vete con el castaño ese – le indico molesto.

\- Giotto… - le llamo, peor noto que este no le hacía caso, por lo cual ejerció presión en el cuerpo contrario con su agarre pegando al rubio a su pecho – Giotto mírame – le exigió, mientras lo saltaba de la cintura y lo tomaba de la barbilla para obligarlo a verle a los ojos – tu eres el único que me interesa y al que he besado – declaro de forma seria.

\- … - ante esa confesión Giotto se sonrojo más – men… mentiroso… yo te vi hace rato… tú estabas…

\- Preguntándole por ti y ese otro adolescente que te acompaño – le interrumpió Alaude.

-Eh… - fue lo único que atino a decir el rubio - espera entonces… eso significa que tu… y ese niño, no…

\- En verdad que eres un herbívoro – le dijo con burla.

\- Tch... como sea… - dijo Giotto buscando desviar la mirada – ahora suéltame y regresemos a la casa – ordeno.

\- Creo que se te olvida que tu no me ordenas herbívoro – le indico de forma divertida – además debido a este incidente debemos atender otro asunto.

\- ¿De que hablas? – dijo algo asustado el rubio.

Pero antes de que hacer algún otro movimiento o decir algo, el rubio platinado realizo un rápido movimiento donde ahora quedo encima de Giotto y este estaba recostado en el suelo, lamentablemente el cielo no tuvo tiempo de asimilar los hechos ya que nuevamente estaba siendo presa de otro beso, el cual ahora era más rudo y demandante debido a que el contrario aprovecho que su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y con ello introdujo su lengua en la cavidad contraria para explorarla y disfrutarla, mientras notaba como el rubio se perdía entre todas las emociones que empezaba a sentir su cuerpo Alaude aprovecho para desabotonar la camisa del cuerpo debajo suyo; justo cuando los pulmones de ambos demandaron por algo de aire se separaron dándole al mayor una vista demasiado erótica ya que Giotto estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas y soltaba suaves gemidos y jadeos debido a que buscaba tratar de normalizar su respiración y sus labios estaban ligeramente enrojecidos debido al beso, visión que provoco que Alaude se remoliera los labios al mismo tiempo que buscaba desabotonar el pantalón del contrario y meter su mano entre sus ropas.

\- Ah… Alaude, que haces – dijo mientras su cara se ponía toda roja, notando que este se inclinaba para poder susurrarle.

\- Es parte de tu castigo herbívoro acosador– le dijo, mientras se movía un poco para que ambos se miraran a los ojos.

\- Ah… espera eso significa que tu… - hablo Giotto impresionado, al notar que el rubio platinado le había descubierto.

\- Creíste que nunca notaba tu presencia.

\- Am… bueno… - realmente ya no sabía que decir al respecto, ya que en algún momento albergo la esperanza de que no le había descubierto, peor entonces lago hizo clic en su mente… y no fue el hecho de que estuviera parcialmente desnudo a merced de su nube – espera… entonces esto significa que tu…

\- Eres lento herbívoro – le dijo divertido, mientras ahora empezaba a morder el cuello contrario provocando que este dejara escapar algunos suspiros – como te dije, solo tú me interesas – indico mirándole a los ojos.

\- Entonces eso… eso quiere decir que tu…

\- Si Giotto, te amo – indico sonriéndole de forma sincera – pero no esperes que te lo diga a cada rato porque esas cosas herbívoras no van conmigo – le amenazo.

\- … - en esos momentos se sentía la persona más feliz del mundo… de hecho por unos segundos pensó que se trataba de un sueño, ya que no creía real que Alaude le hubiera dicho esas palabras que tanto había añorado escuchar, pero al volver a sentir la respiración de su nube sobre la suya descubrió que no era un sueño… eso era real, provocando que empezara a soltar lágrimas de alegría – yo igual te amo Alaude – declaro al mismo tiempo que extendía sus brazos para pasarlos alrededor del cuello contrario y besarle.

Esta vez fue un beso lento ya que en el ambos dejaron que el contrario sintiera sus sentimientos, poco a poco empezaron a tener la necesidad de sentir más por lo que Alaude mordió suavemente el labio inferior contrario y de esta forma lograr que abriera su boca para poder paso a su lengua a volver a explorar y disfrutar de la cavidad ajena, donde ahora se empezó a desatar una batalla interna donde la lengua de cada uno deseaba tener el control de la situacion. Mientras seguía unidos por ese beso, la traviesa nube logro colar su mano derecha entre las ropas de su cielo rozando de manera lenta el miembro de este, provocando que empezará a soltar varios gemidos y empezará a perder la concentración. Se separaron del beso debido a que Giotto empezó a retorcerse de placer y empezaba a necesitar más aire ya que Alaude estaba masturbándolo, provocando que varios escalofríos recorrieran su cuerpo y lo dejaran inmovilizado a merced de su nube caprichosa.

\- Ah… no… Ala… alaude… - Giotto busco llamarle y con su mano detenerlo, pero en eso sintió algo metálico cerrarse en sus muñecas, en eso abrió los ojos de la impresión mientras que su cara se sentía caliente: Alaude lo había esposado y con su mano libre sujetaba sus manos arriba de su cabeza mientras que notaba como ahora despojado de sus pantalones y ropa interior.

\- Lindo – se limitó a decir el rubio platinado al mismo tiempo que se relamía los labios y con ello se inclinó y ahora empezó a devorar de forma lenta el ahora estimulado miembro de su cielo.

\- Alaude… no espe…espera… ah… mmm… - fue lo poco que atino a decir el rubio al momento de sentir como su ahora amante empezaba a devorar su miembro de forma lenta para luego pasar a una suave, en eso noto como le acercaba su mano a su boca e introducía tres dedos en ella… ante eso se puso rojo, sabía que pasaría a continuación y sin titubear empezó a chupar y lamer los dedos, pero no logro concentrarse mucho ya que Alaude aumento el ritmo de su boca provocando que el otro se viniera en su boca y para sorpresa de Giotto noto como este tragaba todo el semen que había expulsado e igual se relamía los labios.

Sin poder procesar mucho sintió como la nube lo soltaba de su agarre, pero sin quitarle las esposas, se colocaba entre sus piernas, las cuales alzaba ligeramente e introducía uno de sus dedos, provocando que al principio gritara por la repentina intromisión, pero esa sensación de dolor fue momentánea ya que con su mano libre el rubio platinado nuevamente empezó a masturbarlo para que de esta forma no sintiera tanto dolor mientras lo preparaba, de esta forma siguieron donde el dolor era ligero cuando sintió el segundo y el tercer dedo donde ahora hasta de forma inconsciente Giotto movía sus caderas para invitar a los dedos contarios a ir más profundo mientras soltaba leves gemidos.

Ante esa visión Alaude no aguanto más, por lo que saco sus dedos del interior de Giotto recibiendo un gruñido de parte del rubio en forma de protesta, provocando que riera divertido por esa situación.

\- Tranquilo, ya voy – le indico divertido mientras se sacaba sus pantalones para dejar a la vista su miembro erecto, notando Giotto le mirara algo asustado debido a que dudaba de que eso entrara en él.

\- Alaude… espera – dijo Giotto en un momento d elusides antes notando que ya a punta del miembro contrario estaba en su entrada.

\- Que – se quejo Alaude

\- Que pasa si alguien nos ve.

\- Que nos vean, además dudo que eos pase – dijo divertido.

\- Eh…

\- porque lo dices…

\- porque las estatuas no pueden moverse.

\- Espera… acaso tu… - ah…. – pero ya no logro pronunciar nada mas ya que su nuve se introdujo en su interior de golpe, provocnaod que arqueara la espalda y gritra de dolor.

Alaude atrajo el cuerpo de Giotto, pasando sus manos por arriba de su cuello para poder besarle mientras esperaba a que este se acostumbrara a el al mismo tiempo que le masturbaba para aminorar el dolor, ya que noto que algunas lagrimas habían escapada de lso ojos de su cielo debido a sus acciones. No tardo mucho cuando sintió como su cielo movia sus caderas en signo de ya estar listo, por lo cual empezo a embestirle de forma lenta mientras se separaban del besoy empezaba a morder y dejar marcas en el cuello contrario, para que asi cualquiera que le mirara notara que este ya le perecía a alguien… porque si, siempre se enojaba y celaba al ver como otros personas se quedaban mirando a su cielo de esa forma… él era suyo y ahora mismo lo dejaría claro a los ojos de cualquiera por lo que mientras le embestia busco dejarle varias marcas: chupetones y mordidas en cada sentimiento de la piel blanca de su cielo.

Giotto ya habia no le daba importancia a su entorno solo quería seguir sintiendo ese delicioso placer que le estaba dando su nube, ya que realmente había imaginado alguna situación similar en varias ocasiones pero nunca pensó que estas se volvieran realidad… done definitivamente nada de lo que estaba viviendo se compraba con lo imaginado, sintió como sus manos eran libres de las esposas del contrario donde rápidamente busco romperle su camisa y así poderle abrazar y sentir sus cuerpos unidos en un abrazo mientras las embestidas seguían igual de fuertes y rudas.

A su parecer realmente era visión erótica notar ese toque de inocencia que podía trasmitir su cielo pese a la situación donde se encontraban, en un rápido movimiento cambiaron de posición, donde le se recostó en el suelo, dejando a Giotto sentado sobre sus caderas, pero sin salirse de él y sujetándolo de sus muñecas.

\- Muévete – le ordeno, notando que este acataba dicha orden y empezaba a moverse de forma lenta auto penetrándose y soltando gemidos, donde los movimientos fueron lentos y tortuosos para el rubio platinado por lo cual opto por sujetar a Giotto de su cadera para marcarle el ritmo que debía seguir, donde ahora eran más rápidas y profundas, las cuales duraron un poco hasta que un grito por parte del cielo le hizo notar a la nube que ya había encontrado el punto dulce, por lo cual volvió a cambiar de posición dejando abajo al rubio y embistiendo de forma rápida y ruda ese punto en específico provocando que solo se pudieran escuchar gemidos por parte del contrario.

\- Ah… Alaude... más… - empezó a exigir el cielo el cual ya solo se dedicaba a sentir y desear más placer, orden que fue acatada por su nube quien seguía con ese ritmo salvaje. En eso empezó a sentirlo, ya estaba llegando a su límite – hmm… Alaude… yo… - trato de decir, pero sus labios fueron capturados nuevamente mientras sentía que era abrazado.

Igual Alaude ya estaba a su límite, se separaron de ese beso donde un hilo de saliva aun unía sus labios, para luego rematar ese ritmo salvaje y apresurado, el cual provoco más gemidos fuertes por parte del cielo el cual al poco tiempo dejo salir su esencia entre sus cuerpos y de forma simultánea la nube llenaba el interior del contrario con su semilla.

\- Te amo Giotto – hablo con voz ronca mientras buscaba regular su respiración, notado que el contrario ya empezaba a cerrar sus ojos por el cansancio.

\- Te amo Alaude – indico el contrario sonriéndole débilmente antes de cerrar los ojos y caer en el mundo de Morfeo.

Ante eso Alaude, busco la capa de su cielo para colocársela a modo de manta, ponerse su gabardina y cargar a Giotto al estilo princesa para llevarlo de regreso a la mansión donde entraron a la primera habitación que encontraron, la cerro con llave y deposito en la cama el cuerpo de su cielo para después acomodarse a su lado y dormir sintiendo esa calidez que trasmitía el cuerpo contrario, olvidándose de todos y solo disfrutando el momento.

Aunque ese día solo fue recordado por ellos ya que los demás guardianes de la primera generación lo pasaron en una prisión de hielo e igual ese mismo día fue especial porque dos nubes solitarias olvidaron su orgullo y tras decir sus sentimientos reclamaron como suyo a su cielo…


	19. Capítulo 19: Eres mío herbívoro

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 19: Eres mío herbívoro

Se podía sentir como la temperatura empezaba a subir en aquella habitación, ya que aquel beso estaba aturdiendo sus sentidos donde a duras penas reacciono para colocar sus manos alrededor del cuello contrario y de esta forma sujetarse, ya que poco a poco sentía como su fuerza desaparecía.

Realmente se sentía en una especie de sueño… si tal vez eso podría ser, es decir… para empezar habían cambiado de cuerpo, encontrado un extraño diario de su antepasado y fundador de Vongola, viajaron al pasado y estaban con Giotto-san y Alaude-san… los cuales igual habían cambiado de cuerpo, les habían ayudado pero debido a una extra confusión ahora se encontraba preso de un beso posesivo por parte de Hibari, el cual le había confesado que le amaba… si todo pintaba a un sueño loco, pero su propia intuición le decía que eso que estaba viviendo era real; se separaron debido a la falta de aire y ambos estaban jadeando mientras que sus bocas eran conectadas por un hilo de saliva.

\- Hi…ba… - intento hablar al mismo tiempo que recuperaba el aire, pero le fue casi imposible ya que nuevamente sus labios fueron capturados en un beso, el cual era rudo y pasional… dejándole aturdido por todas esas sensaciones y emociones que estaba experimentando por lo cual solo atino a pasar sus manos alrededor del cuello de su guardián, al mismo tiempo que sentía que este lo sujetaba de la cintura y lo pegaba más a su cuerpo.

Por su parte Kyoya se sentía completamente satisfecho, tenía a su conejito a su merced y no había ningún herbívoro que pudiera interrumpirles ya que al legar a la mansión este se percató de que esa bola de herbívoros que conformaban el resto de la manada del herbívoro rubio estaban congelados, obvio que eso debía ser obra de su conejito o del carnívoro… y para mejorar esos dos habían ido al jardín a pelear, así que nadie le interrumpiría… por fin haría suyo a su omnívoro y nadie le detendría. Busco profundizar más el beso en su ansiedad por explorar toda la cavidad bucal de su Tsunayoshi, en eso noto que este se abrazaba a él por lo cual no perdió tiempo y lo atrajo más así tomándolo en un agarre posesivo pero suave de su cadera… mientras seguían disfrutando ese beso empezó a crecer la ansiedad de ir por más, por lo cual sus manos se deslizaron por el cuerpo del contrario hacia los glúteos del castaño, el cual se sorprendió de esta acción pero no logro quejarse ya que en seguida fue levantado por lo cual solo atino a enredar sus piernas en la cadera del pelinegro. Con cuidado y sin romper el beso, Kyoya camino fuera de la oficina para ir a la habitación más cercana, donde con sumo cuidado deposito su valiosa carga sobre la cama al mismo tiempo que se separaban del beso dejándole presencia una vista tan hermosa como tan exótica al mismo tiempo: ya que el castaño tenia los labios rojos debido al beso así como de ella se escapaba un hilo de saliva, sus mejillas estaban fuertemente sonrojadas, mientras que en su mirada reflejaba su excitación que sentía la cual era enmarcada con esas pequeñas lagrimas que nacían de sus ojos y para culminar el marco se podía escuchar los suaves jadeos de este, ya que aún buscaba regularizar su respiración.

\- Lindo… - se permitió decir Kyoya mientras sonreía de lado al mismo tiempo que buscaba colocarse encima de ese hermoso cuerpo para nuevamente disfrutarlo, solo que esta vez opto por atacar el cuello de este.

\- Ah… hibari… ah… - fue lo único que pudo atinar a decir el castaño, ya que este estaba perdido entre todas esas nuevas emociones, pero no logro reaccionar a tiempo ya que cuando recupero un poco de su conciencia nuevamente su cuerpo empezó a sentir una oleada de placer ya que el pelinegro estaba encima de él y estaba mordiendo, chupando y lamiendo su cuello – hmm… - eran pocas las palabras que lograba articular, sentía como sus fuerzas lo abandonaban pero tampoco era como si eso le afectara ya que gran parte de él quería seguir disfrutando todo eso…

\- Veo que ya te rendiste – murmuro divertido el pelinegro la notar que el cuerpo debajo suyo había dejado de forcejear y se rindió al placer que este le estaba dando – bien, entonces sigamos – dijo mientras sonreía de lado.

Empezó a desabotonar con una lentitud tortuosa los botones de la camisa del castaño al mismo tiempo que su lengua empezaba a explorar el pecho descubierto, llegando a uno de los pezones de este, donde rápidamente lo empezó a succionar y darle ligeras mordidas.

\- Ah… no… ah… - al empezar a sentir que una parte cencibel de su cuerpo era atacada, Tsuna busco alejar a su nube de ahí, pero sus manos fueron rápidamente capturadas por una mano contraria y fueron colocadas encima de su cabeza al mismo tiempo que sentía que esa zona era succionada de forma ruda provocando que este sintiera un escalofrió por la espalda – ah… Hiba…

\- Kyoya – escucho que este le decía por lo que le miro a ver notando que este lo veía directamente a los ojos – llámame por mi nombre Tsunayoshi – le indico mientras se acercaba hasta él, para que sus rostros quedaran separados por ligeros centímetro de distancia.

\- Hmm… - Tsuna le dio una respuesta silenciosa y positiva mientras su mirada reflejaba una gran felicidad – Kyoya – le dijo notando que este le dedicaba una sonrisa genuina para después volver a unirse en un beso.

Se podían escuchar leves suspiros y gemidos por parte de Tsuna, el cual ya se había rendido y aceptado que eso que estaba viviendo no era un sueño o ilusión alguna… desde hacía mucho había tenido la esperanza de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos por su solitaria y nada agresiva nube… y al parecer al fin Dios se había apiadado de él y cumplido ese capricho ya que podía notar que los sentimientos de Kyoya eran genuinos: él también le amaba, por lo cual olvido toda duda y acepto entregarse por completo al pelinegro.

Mientras el castaño seguía perdido en su felicidad y en esa sensación que le trasmitía el beso no se dio cuenta de que una de las manos del contrario ya había desabotonado su pantalón, donde solo pudo reaccionar cuando sintió que su miembro era sujetado, provocando que este se estremeciera de la emoción y sus se abrieran reflejando sorpresa, donde solo atino a gemir entre el beso.

Kyoya ya se encontraba ansioso deseaba más, por lo cual sin dudarlo, deslizo su mano libre entre las ropas de su herbívoro, desabotonando su pantalón y de esta forma teniendo un acceso más fácil hacia esa zona que deseaba probar, por lo que metió su mano entre las ropas para así tomar el miembro ya despierto del castaño, el cual al sentir que esa pare era tocado había gemido y temblado… esa visión le agrado por lo cual empezó a masturbarle notando esos ligeros temblores que daba el cuerpo que estaba debajo suyo así que poco a poco empezó a aumentar el ritmo.

Tsuna al sentir como le empezaba a masturbar de forma rápida, solo atino a romper el beso mientras dejaba escapar un gemido fuerte, el cual fue seguido por otros ya que el pelinegro no le daba tregua, ya que había regresado a atacar su cuello dejándole marcas en este.

De un momento a otro, el castaño ya había sido despojado de casi todas sus ropas, solo le quedaba su camisa e igual su acompañante estaba en las mismas condiciones, ambos estaban sentado en la cama donde Tsuna estaba sentado sobre Kyoya, unidos por un beso, mientras que el pelinegro estaba atendiendo la entrada del menor con 2 dedos mientras simulaba embestidas con sus dedos, ya que deseaba preparar lo suficiente a su conejito antes de recibirlo… total no había prisa, era suyo y había decidido disfrutar de cada segundo que estuvieran así.

\- Ah… Kyo... ya… - decía entre suspiros el castaño mientras se separaban del beso ya que había sentido que los movimientos de los dedos del contrario habían aumentado el ritmo, movimiento que pronto toco una parte sensible en el cuerpo de este provocando que empezara a gemir con más fuerza mientras que se sujetaba de los hombros de su amante.

Kyoya por su parte sonreía de lado mientras notaba que había encontrado ese punto sensible de su omnívoro, por lo que volvió a tocarlo notando que eso solo aumentaba la dulce melodía de gemidos de parte del castaño al mismo tiempo que se aferraba a su cuerpo por lo que decidió que ya era el momento de terminar con ese juego ya que la dureza de su miembro empezaba a molestarle, por lo que retiro sus dedos de la entrada contraria recibiendo un gruñido de queja de parte de su herbívoro.

\- Ahora es tu turno – le indico con calma, mientras que le daba una indicación silenciosa al castaño de lo que debía hacer a continuación.

Ante esa petición Tsuna se sonrojo notoriamente, pero obedeció la orden, por lo que de forma lenta y cautelosa se puso inclino para acercar su rostro hasta el gran miembro de su nube, por un momento solo atino a sonrojarse, pero tomando algo de aire y cerrando sus ojos acerco su boca para empezar su tarea asignada.

Kyoya dejaba escapar algunos gemidos, definitivamente se sentía bien el hecho de que su miembro estuviera siendo atendido por la boca de su conejito, el cual lo lamia como si fuera un dulce… peor pronto sintió la necesidad de sentir más, por lo que coloco sus manos con cuidado en la cabeza del castaño haciendo que este metiera todo su miembro en la boca, donde empezó a marcarle el paso de forma lenta para después aumentar el ritmo.

Tsuna sentía sus mejillas arder, estaba masturbando a su nube con su boca pero poco a poco esa pena y pudor desapareció mientras el igual disfrutaba de esa nueva tarea, donde ahora el marcaba su propio ritmo ya que noto que Kyoya estaba disfrutando de sus acciones ya que se podía escuchar algunos gemidos de su parte, después de un rato empezó a sentir como el miembro del pelinegro se endurecía más, dándole a entender que estaba a punto de venirse… algo que igual noto Kyoya por lo que en un rápido movimiento sujeto a su conejito y lo alzo para que volviera a sentarse sobre su regazo donde sin previo aviso se introdujo de golpe en su interior.

\- Ah… - fue lo único que atino a decir el confundido castaño al sentir como el miembro contrario se introducía de golpe en su interior, peor no logro concentrarse en el dolor que estaba sintiendo su cuerpo ya que Kyoya había vuelto a atrapar sus labios con mucha pasión y frenesí mientras que con una de sus manos le masturbaba… todo eso con la finalidad de que se olvidara del dolor y empezara a acostumbrarse. Algo que resulto ya que no tardo en recibir esa respuesta silenciosa por parte del castaño de que ya estaba bien, ya que Tsuna estaba empezando a mover sus caderas de forma inconsciente provocando que el pelinegro sonriera durante el beso al mismo tiempo que sus manos sujetaban con algo de fuerza las caderas contrarias para así empezar a moverse dando embestidas rápidas – hmm… - Tsuna se separó del beso al empezar a sentir las embestidas en su interior las cuales eran algo agresivas y cada una parecía drenarle su energía por lo cual solo atinaba a sujetarse del cuerpo contrario.

Las embestidas iban a un ritmo salvaje, las cuales no le daban tregua al pequeño cuerpo que las recibía de asimilarlas por completo ya que este estaba hecho un mar de suspiros gemidos, busco recostarle en la cama al mismo tiempo que lo giraba un poco y sujetaba una de sus piernas para así buscar tener más profundidad, algo que estaba logrando ya que los gemidos del castaño se hacían más fuertes.

Tsuna ya tenía la mete en blanco, ya se había olvidado de todo: la razón por la que habían acabado en esa situacion, el lugar donde se encontraban, lo que estaba pasando, lo que estaban haciendo… solo se limitaba a seguir disfrutando de ese delicioso placer al que su cuerpo era sometido por esa forma salvaje en la que lo estaba embistiendo su amante, pero entonces justo cuando estaba por pensar en la situacion y regresar a la realidad, lo sintió… sintió una fuerte corriente que atravesaba toda su espalda, la cual se arqueo de forma inconsciente provocando que más gemidos escaparan de su boca.

\- Hmm… así que es aquí – murmuro divertido Kyoya, mientras sujetaba al cuerpo debajo suyo y ahora cambiaban de posición donde él se recostaba y dejaba encima suyo al castaño, pero sujetándolo de las caderas para profundizar la penetración, notando que este solo atinaba a sujetarlo de las muñecas mientras este daba pequeños brincos para ayudarle con su tarea de llegar más profundo.

\- Ah… Kyoya… ah… - era lo poco que podía articular el castaño mientras trataba de enfocar su vista para ver a los ojos a su amante, pero parecía algo imposible ya que su vista estaba totalmente nublada por la lujuria y pasión que sentía en esos momentos y solo se limitaba a seguir el movimiento marcado, por el contrario.

Pese a que Kyoya estaba por llegar a su límite, se negaba a hacerlo ya que aún deseaba disfrutar más a su conejito e igual tampoco dejaba que este terminara porque los temblores en el cuerpo del contrario le indicaban que ya estaba llegando a su límite por lo cual hizo que volvieran a cambiar de posición regresando a la inicial, donde ambos estaban sentados y abrazados ya que deseaba ver la expresión de su omnívoro cuando ambos llegaran al clímax, el cual ya parecía estar muy cerca.

\- Kyoya… voy… ah… - fue la ligera advertencia que atino a decir el castaño, ya que en ese momento sintió como la velocidad de las embestidas aumentaban, así como el ritmo con el que era masturbado provocando que casi enseguida este se viniera encima de ambos cuerpos, mientras que el pelinegro liberaba toda su esencia en su interior.

Después de eso ambos permanecieron sentados y abrazados mientras buscaban regular su respiración, en eso Kyoya se percató de que su conejito se había quedado dormido, por lo cual, y con mucho cuidado busco salir de el para luego recostarlo en la cama, para después mover las sabanas de esta para así taparse, abrazar el cuerpo del castaño e igual entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

Lo más resaltable de ese hecho era ver la sonrisa de genuina felicidad que estaba en el rostro de ambos jóvenes, los cuales no lo notaron, pero poco a poco sus cuerpos se empezaban a volver translucidos para luego desaparecer de ese lugar reapareciendo en una habitación muy familiar para ambos e igual se podía apreciar como había un el diario que lo inicio todo estaba a su lado y era de color rojo vino.


	20. Capítulo 20: ¿Normalidad?

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 20: ¿Normalidad?

Reborn se encontraba furioso… bueno esa definición se quedaba corta comparado con lo que realmente sentía, pero era lo que más se acercaba, ya que justo en ese momento pensaba en mil y un maneras de torturar a un dame mentiroso, ya que según las cámaras de vigilancia Tsunayoshi había tomado el maldito diario que estaba buscando y no había dicho al respecto… realmente aumentaría sus horas de entrenamiento solo por eso…

Según la lógica actual su dame-alumno debería estar en la habitación de Hibari, por lo que a paso decidido entro a la habitación pateando la puerta y con pistola en mano, pero al entrar noto algo extraño… no había nadie en la habitación, estaba ordenada como si no hubiera ido nadie desde la mañana, por lo que sin dudarlo se dirigió a la recamara de su dame-hijo… ya que si lo pensaba eso era algo extraño.

Por otra parte, en la habitación del cielo Vongola, se encontraba una pareja de adolescentes quienes estaban durmiendo cómodamente abrazados, acompañados por el agradable silencio que había en el lugar y esa ligera brisa fresca que se colaba por las cortinas. Justo en esos momento el castaño empezaba a despertar pero sin querer abrir los ojos ya que se encontraba en un lugar agradable pero poco a poco los fue abriendo notando que su amada nube estaba durmiendo a su lado y que todo indicaba que seguían en sus cuerpos, con cuidado se movió llevándose otra gran sorpresa ya que esa era su habitación… eso quería decir que habían regresado a su época ocasionando que se alegrara un poco e igual se preocupara ya que eso quería decir que habían dejado atrás a Giotto-san y Aluade-san, sin saber si ellos se habían reconciliado debido a que su rubio ancestro malinterpreto los hechos, intento colocarse de pie pero un par de brazos se lo impidieron, al mirar noto que su guardián estaba despierto y le miraba atentamente.

\- Tsunayoshi, vuelve a dormir – le ordeno Kyoya, mientras que lo atraía hacia el.

\- No creo que eso sea una buena idea – dijo algo preocupado el castaño, mientras colocaba una mano sobre el pecho de su pareja y lo miraba a los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto enfadado el pelinegro.

\- Es que mi intuición me dice que debo correr… - dijo nervioso.

\- … - Kyoya se le quedo mirando sin entender a que se refería, pero al ver la preocupación de su cielo accedió a su petición y ambos se levantaron para arreglarse y vestirse…

Pese a la timidez de Tsuna al recordar todo lo ocurrido hace poco entre ellos, Kyoya lo convenció de que entraran juntos a la ducha para arreglarse, pero debido a que se sentía demasiado avergonzado por la situacion, el castaño fue el primero en salir de la ducha donde solo se coloco unos pantalones y se coloco una camisa blanca, justo cuando estaba abotonando su camisa la puerta del baño se abrió revelando a un hitman nada contento.

\- Me pueden explicar que esta pasando aquí… - hablo el pelinegro el cual tenia su mirada oculta mientras temblaba de ira y una gran aura negra lo rodeaba.

\- Re…Reborn… etto… yo… - Tsuna no lograba articular palabra alguna, ya que estaba temblando de miedo por la gran sed de sangre que rodeaba a su tutor espartano.

\- Que no ves, nos estábamos bañando carnívoro – dijo divertido Kyoya sonriendo de lado, ya que él sabia que el tutor de su cielo seria su carnívoro rival a vencer su deseaba estar al lado de Tsunayoshi, pero ahora eso no seria necesario ya que sabía que él le pertenecía.

Por su parte la ira de Reborn no se hizo esperar y se lanzo a golpear al adolescente que se había atrevido a robarle la inocencia a su dame-hijo, por lo que sin dudarlo de un movimiento rápido se coloco a un costado del castaño y le lanzo una patada con todas sus fuerzas para sacarlo del baño y estrellarlo contra la pared de enfrente.

\- Mas vale que estés preparado maldito mocoso – dijo enojado Reborn mientras transformaba a León en una pistola y comenzaba a disparar sin tregua alguna hacia donde estaba el castaño peor al poco tiempo de haber comenzado su ataque se siente preso de un agarre donde nota que su pierna estaba siendo sujetada por una cadena negra.

\- Itte… Reborn ¿Qué te pasa? Eso duele – se quejo el castaño mientras se colocaba de pie revelando que Natsu se había transformado en la capa de primo para protegerle de sus disparos.

\- Tsuna – pregunto Reborn desconcertado.

\- Carnívoro, no dejare que lastimes a mi conejito – declaro enojado Kyoya, el cual solo llevaba una toalla amarrada a su cintura y sus tonfas en mano, de las cuales una de ella tenia activado su sistema de cadenas.

\- Hace cuanto que regresaron a la normalidad – pregunto molesto el pelinegro de patillas rizadas.

\- Hace poco lo notamos – dijo con calma Kyoya.

\- ¿Qué hicieron para regresar a la normalidad?

\- Am… ni nosotros sabemos – halo con nerviosismo Tsuna.

Sin decir nada Reborn camino hasta donde estaba el castaño y lo jalo para sacarlo de la habitación sin dar explicación alguna… por su parte Kyoya solo rodo los ojos mientras regresaba al cuarto de baño para vestirse e ir por su omnívoro.

Por su parte Reborn estaba algo molesto, en parte por no haber notado que ese par había regresado a la normalidad… de lo cual se desquitaría con muchas pero muchas horas de entrenamiento y otra porque casi mata a su dame-alumno… y ahora que lo pensaba.

\- Dame-Tsuna, que hacían Hibari y tu en el baño – pregunto, notando para su molestia que esa preguntaba generaba un gran sonrojo en el rostro contrario mientras que a él le nacía un tic nervioso en su ojo.

\- Am… bueno es que… - Tsuna no estaba listo para contestar esa pregunta ya que aun no podía creer y asimilar lo que había ocurrido porque ni siquiera en sus sueños había tenido esa alegría y dicha de sentir o saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Obvio que esa "respuesta" no le agrado para nada al hitman ya que era mas que obvio que todas esas actitudes y nerviosismos daban una obvia respuesta a lo ocurrido y ahora solo tenia ganas de matar a la nube, pero antes de que pudiera opinar o decir algo al respecto un estallido resonó pro todo el lugar.

Ante ese ruido Tsuna y Reborn corrieron al origen del ruido, llegando a la sala donde notaron para su sorpresa a todos los amigos y guardianes del castaño siendo ellos mismos.

\- ¡Chicos! – dijo alegre Tsuna mientras bajaba las escaleras rápidamente para saludarlos.

\- Juudaime/Tsuna/Sawada/Tsunayoshi/Boss – saludaron todos al ver a su cielo ir a recibirlos.

\- ¿Que hacen aquí? – les pregunto Reborn – no llegarías hasta la semana entrante.

\- Es que el perrito faldero no aguanto la lejanía con su amo – dijo de forma burlona Mukuro – más cuando se enteró que nuestra alondra había viajado antes que él.

\- ¿Porque el friki de las peleas viajo antes y no yo? – opino con algo de enojo Gokudera.

\- Am… bueno… - dijo de forma nerviosa Tsuna.

\- Ma ma mejor olvidemos ese detalle – hablo de forma relajada Yamamoto – lo importante es que estamos reunidos nuevamente.

\- Exacto, ahora estamos juntos de nuevo al extremo – grito emocionado Ryohei.

\- No grites cabeza de césped – grito Hayato.

\- ¿A quien le dices cabeza de césped? cabeza de pulpo – grito ahora mirando con enfado el peliblanco boxeador.

Y sin mas argumentos que agregar comenzó una pelea campal en la sala , ya que de un momento a otro a la discusión de Hayato y Ryhoei se incluyó Lambo por el mero hecho de molestar al peliblanco, después se unió Yamamoto intentando controlar la situacion pero termino teniendo una batalla deportiva con el boxeador del grupo y para empeorar la situacion Kyoya había aparecido y Mukuro se encargó de molestar y provocarlo para que empezaran a pelear dejando como meros espectadores de tal caos a Tsuna y a Chrome.

Pero este disturbio no paso a mayores ya que cierto hitman impuso el orden lanzando un par de tiros al aire.

\- Se controlan o los controlo – indico, dejando notar que sus palabras prometían mucho dolor y angustia a quien le desobedeciera.

\- Hehe, gracias por poner el orden viejo amigo – se escucho la voz de Nono, donde vieron que el actual líder de la familia – me alegra notar que están llenos de energía muchachos.

\- Abuelito – le saludo Tsuna, donde el mencionado se sorprendió, pero rápidamente esa expresión cambio a una sonrisa cariñosa ya que le alegraba ver que todo se había resuelto sin ningún nuevo contratiempo.

\- Tsunayoshi, me alegra notar que ya estás bien – opino con cariño el mayor.

\- ¿A que se refieren con eso? – pregunto preocupado Lambo.

\- Juudaime, acaso estaba enfermo o se sentía mal – pregunto preocupado Hayato.

\- Am… no exactamente – dijo algo apenado el castaño – pero ese percance ya se resolvió.

\- Y justo a tiempo – opino Reborn.

\- Kufufu bueno eso es lo de menos – opino con calma – si Tsunayoshi se siente mal yo puedo cuidarlo – indico apareciendo detrás de el y sujetándolo de la cintura, pero antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar a decirle algo a la piña, esta recibió de lleno una tonfa en su cara provocando que soltara al castaño – oya acaso quieres pelea ave-kun

\- No toques lo que es mío, herbívoro – indico de forma posesiva tomando a Tsuna por la cintura y pegándolo a su cuerpo.

\- Que dijiste -pregunto enfadado Reborn, ya que ahora recordaba el interrogatorio que le estaba haciendo a su dame-hijo hace poco.

Por su parte Tsuna se estaba poniendo nervioso… era verdad que le hacia feliz saber que sus sentimientos por su nube eran correspondidos, pero justo ahora al notar las miradas de sorpresa y el instinto asesino que crecía en la habitación le hacia temer un poco por su nuevo futuro al mismo tiempo de que una nueva guerra campal iniciaba, donde noto para que solo él y Nono observaban.

\- Si que son un grupo animado – opino con calma fingida el anciano – Tsunayoshi, solo te recuerdo que todo el papeleo que generen será tu responsabilidad – indico, antes de girarse y retirarse con calma de la habitación.

Claro que lo único que la gran mayoría recuerda de ese día solo fue un destello blanco invernal… ya que debido a la amenaza de su peor enemigo, el joven Vongola Decimo recurrió a su mejor arma: congelo a todos y así les dejo por un rato mientras le regreso a su habitación a paso lento ya que pese a que lo disimulo bastante, aun le dolía un poco la cadera… si… ya luego se desquitaría con Kyoya por eso, pero por ahora iría a dormir un poco más.


	21. Capítulo 21: Sorpresas de la vida

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 21: Sorpresas de la vida

Definitivamente Vonogola no era mafia común y corriente… realmente era un lugar de locos ya que nada normal ocurría en ese lugar pero Tsunayoshi ya se había acostumbrado a esas rarezas, donde la máxima de ellas culmino con esa noticia que dejo impactados a más de uno… bueno a quienes dejo sin habla fueron a 3 personas en específico e igual desato una gran batalla que dejo casi en ruinas la mansión por dicha noticia... aunque ese mismo día esas 3 personas se volvieron estatuas de hielo por una buena temporada e igual ellos hicieron ese papeleo generado por que el castaño se negó a realizarlo.

Ya habían pasado 4 años desde ese curioso incidente donde Kyoya y Tsuna intercambiaron cuerpo y fueron al pasado, de dicha experiencia solo unos pocos sabían la mitad de la historia ya que tanto nube como cielo no le contaron a nadie sobre lo que les había pasado. Siempre recordaba esa anécdota con diversión ya que al final tanto él como Giotto-san sentían ese sentimiento de temor y nerviosismo con respecto a profesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos a sus guardianes de la nube. Y ahora que lo pensaba desde que habían vuelto a la normalidad el diario que lo había iniciado todo había desapareció ya que por más que ambos lo estuvieron buscando, jamás lo encontraron… e igual consultaron con el Talbot de su época, para ver si el sabia algo del diario o porque les había afectado, donde su respuesta fue que todo se debió a que el hechizo fue realizado por ellos… y claro esa respuesta no le agrado al ex prefecto del comité disciplinario y exigió una respuesta más clara, la cual fue que todo se repitió porque los anillos los confundieron con ellos y por lo tanto cuando Kyoya salvo a Tsuna en ese estallido acciono ese mecanismo que quedo grabado en los anillos Vongola del cielo y la nube generando una especie de dejavu.

El lado bueno es que después de eso no volvió a ocurrir algo similar, donde se llegó a la conclusión de que gracias a ese cambio las cosas fueron para mejor ya que ambos se sinceraron sobre lo que sentían por el otro y gracias a ello ahora eran pareja.

Justo en esos momentos Tsuna se encontraba en su habitación mientras de fondo se podía escuchar los gritos y explosiones provenientes de la planta baja de la mansion… ruido que creaba su amada familia porque ese día todos estaban reunidos: sus guardianes, Nono y sus guardianes, sus padres, Dino y sus hombres, toda la familia Simon, los Varia, toda la familia Millefiore y los Arcobalenos… si realmente dudaba si la idea de reunir a todos los psicópatas bajo el mismo techo fue buena idea ya que era más que seguro que eso acabaría con una habitación llena de papeleo, pero en eso una risa infantil capto su atención sacándolo de sus pensamientos pesimista, provocando que saliera del armario donde se encontraba ya que estaba escogiendo que traje ponerse para esa ocasión.

Sonrió al mirar a su derecha en dirección de la cama, donde a paso lento se acercó hasta ella para observar a la personita que estaba acostada en ella: un pequeño de cabello castaño oscuro lacio, ojos color azul metálico y tes clara, el cual tenía puesto una camisa de algodón color blanca con borde de color azul y un bordado en forma de canario a la altura del corazón, pantalón color azul rey, con calcetines blancos; quien en esos momentos reía divertido debido a que Natsu estaba a su lado y le hacía cosquillas con su cola.

\- Sera mejor que bajemos o nos dejaran sin casa – dijo con tranquilidad, mientras se terminaba de acomodar su corbata para luego tomar el saco que estaba sobre su cama, justo en esos momentos la puerta se abrió, donde se podía notar a un Kyoya algo molesto.

\- Si esos herbívoros no se controlan los morderé hasta la muerte – argumento molesto mientras cerraba la puerta detrás suya.

\- Vamos Kyoya sabes que hoy no puedes disciplinar herbívoros – comento calmado mientras se terminaba de colocar su saco y se acercaba para darle un beso en los labios a su nube.

\- Hmm… no prometo nada – contesto divertido mientras sonreía de lado y miraba a ver al pequeño de tan solo 2 años que seguía riendo por las acciones del pequeño felino, por lo que se acercó hasta la cama para alzar y cargar al infante.

\- Gao… - se quejó Natsu, al ver que habían alejado a su pequeño amo.

\- Tranquilo Natsu, luego jugaras con Makoto – le dijo Tsuna mientras lo acariciaba, provocando que el pequeño león ronroneara alegre por recibir mimos, en eso nuevamente la puerta de la habitación se abrió por la cual entro Reborn, quien parecía ligeramente molesto.

\- Dame- Tsuna, ¿por qué se tardan tanto? – se quejó.

\- Perdón, ya vamos – dijo con calma Tsuna mientras se acercaba al pelinegro para cagara al bebe y así caminar hacia la puerta seguido de Kyoya.

Reborn gruño al ver que Kyoya tomaba de la mano a su dame-hijo, ya que pese al tiempo aun no le agrava mucho la idea de que ese chico con complejo de animal se hubiera atrevido a robarle su pureza a Tsunayoshi… no se quejaba es decir, ahora tenía un lindo nieto a quien tortur… tutorizaría a futuro para ser un buen líder para Vongola, pero eso no quería decir que le agradara la idea… aun recordaba con horror cuando todos en la mansión se enteraron de que el castaño estaba embarazado… algo ilógico más por el hecho de que era un hombre, pero según eso se debía a algo de la pureza de las llamas y los anillos Vongola; claro que en ese momento poco le importo la explicación ya que tanto Iemitsu como él deseaba matar a la nube violadora y ratera de pureza… pero al final tuvieron que aceptar los hechos ya que Tsuna se veía contento y feliz con Kyoya a su lado y aunque no quisieran aceptarlo, notaban que este igual lo amaba y lo cuidaba.

Al llegar a la sala, notaron que todos dejaron de armar su alboroto habitual para saludar a su cielo, quien llegaba de la mano de su esposo y su hijo, seguidos de cercar por Reborn.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Makoto – gritaron alegres todos, mientras algunos lanzaban confeti al aire y notando que esa acción alegraba al pequeño quien sonreía mientras estiraba su manita para tratar de tomar una tira de papel que flotaba en el aire.

\- Mako-kun se ve muy animado – indico alegre y risueña Nana mientras se acercaba a su hijo para darle un beso en la frente y abrazar a su pequeño nieto.

\- Gracias a todos por asistir a esta celebración – hablo con calma Tsuna mientras les regalaba a todos, una radiante sonrisa.

\- No faltaríamos por nada del mundo Tsunayoshi – indico con seguridad Yuni.

\- Así es Tsunayoshi-kun – afirmo Byakuran, el cual tenía entre sus manos un tazón lleno de malvaviscos.

\- Es una fiesta extrema – grito animado Ryhoei, quien estaba en compañía de Hana, quien lucía más radiante y hermosa debido a sus 5 meses de embarazo.

\- Ryohei, no grites – se quejó la pelinegra.

\- Felicidades Hana – le indico Tsuna cuando se acercó a saludarla.

\- Gracias Tsuna, ah… solo espero que no sea tan ruidoso como su padre – dijo en un tono pesimista mirando de reojo que su esposo ya estaba peleando con Gokudera y Lambo.

\- Hehe… - fue lo único que atino a decir el castaño como respuesta, mientras aceptaba uno de los jugos que le había ofrecido uno de los meseros.

\- Kufufu Tsunayoshi ¿y para cuando el siguiente? – pregunto Mukuro a sus espaldas provocando que este escupiera su bebida y le mirara a ver sorprendido y sonrojado.

\- ¡Mukuro! – le grito.

\- Oya oya no te enojes, además no pregunte nada malo – dijo sonriendo de forma burlona.

\- Mukuro-sama… - le regaño Chrome apareciendo junto a él.

\- Herbívoro… - le reclamo enojado Kyoya, notando como el ilusionista solo se reía y se alejaba.

\- Vamos no te enojes, sabes cómo es – intento animar el castaño a su pareja.

\- Aunque su pregunta me agrado – opino divertido Kyoya.

\- Eh…

\- Creo que ya debemos pensar en darle un hermanito a Makoto – dijo divertido mientras tomaba de la cintura al castaño y lo pegaba a su cuerpo, notando que un gran sonrojo aparecía en el rostro de su cielo, pero justo cuando estaba por darle un beso una bala paso en medio de sus rostros.

\- Ni se te ocurra Hibari y menos en mi presencia – indico enojado Reborn.

Y claro esa fue la señal para que otra nueva batalla iniciara donde todos se veían involucrados por motivos totalmente diferentes a lo que originó la pelea, dejando que el castaño fuera hasta donde estaba su madre y su hijo.

\- Ara sí que todos son muy animados – opino divertida Nana.

\- Demasiado animados para mi gusto – dijo con tono pesimista en su voz el castaño, pero en eso escucho la risa de su bebe y con ello igual sonrió – pero bueno esta es nuestra familia, mi pequeño cielo – dijo mientras tomaba a su hijo para cargarlo y darle un beso en la frente – e igual te enseñare como controlarlos – indico mientras entraba a modo hyper y un aura gélida empezaba a rodearlo provocando que todos detuvieran sus acciones y le miraran a ver asustados.

Después de esa amenaza la fiesta trascurrió de forma normal… lo normal estando en Vongola, pero todos se alegraban de que no les hubieran amenazado con el papeleo… ya que nadie quería hacerlo y definitivamente preferían estar en sus propios zapatos que ser el Vongola Decimo cuando se trataba del papeleo o controlar a su loca familia.

Si… esa familia era una locura total, pero al mismo tiempo eso la hacía tan especial y única por lo cual Tsunayoshi no la cambiaría por nada del mundo; más ahora que sentía que lo poseía todo en esta vida: familia, amigos, el amor de su vida y un hijo que es el resultado de ese amor.

La fiesta se extendió hasta el anochecer, donde los invitados fueron corridos por Reborn y Kyoya argumentando que ya era tarde y Makoto ya debía dormir… si, daba miedo cuando ese par se ponía de acuerdo en algo, aunque para Tsuna ese hecho era divertido.

Llego a su habitación donde con cuidado deposito a su pequeño durmiente en su cunero mientras sonreía y le tapaba con su frazada, tras eso se sacó sus zapatos y el saco.

\- Gao – escucho que Natsu le llamaba por lo que se giró a verle notando que este traía algo en su boca y movía la cola de felicidad.

\- ¿Que tienes ahí? – pregunto mientras se inclinaba y tomaba el objeto que traía su mascota en la boca, en eso noto que era un libro – ah… que es… - miro el libro de tamaño familiar notando que este era de color rojo vino y tenía grabado en dorado el emblema de los Vongola, al abrirlo noto que las paginas estaban en blanco.

\- Gao… - noto que Natsu le miraba ansioso, esa mirada que le dedicaba cada que le pedía de comer, por lo que sonrió mientras hacía aparecer una pequeña llama en su anillo notando que el libro reaccionaba a estas, por lo que al abrir nuevamente el libro noto que ahora aparecían un escrito en una bella caligrafía.

Al leer el contenido una sonrisa divertida apareció en su rostro… si era el diario que había iniciado todo, pero ahora solo se veía como un simple diario compartido, donde Alaude-san expresaba que fue obligado a escribirlo por Giotto-san… se sorprendió al leer el contenido donde confirmaba que ese par lograron estar juntos y por lo tanto eran sus ancestros ya que al parecer también el primer cielo logro crear vida dentro de él, aunque por las anécdotas escritas: fue algo hermoso y doloroso… donde concordó en ese pensamiento era algo hermoso hasta que llegaba el momento del parto. En eso se percató de que la última página era una carta que iba dirigida hacia él.

\- ¿Qué haces, herbívoro? – le pregunto Kyoya, quien había regresado a su habitación ya que él siempre veía por la seguridad de la mansión antes de ir a descansar.

\- Mira esto – indico sonriendo, mientras se acercaba a Kyoya y le enseñaba el diario para que juntos leyeran la última página.

 _Para Tsunayoshi:_

 _Primero que nada, perdón por haberte acusado injustamente esa vez… la verdad no sé si llegues a leer alguna vez esta carta, pero es la única forma que se me ocurre para hacerte llegar mis palabras._

 _Sabes gracias a ustedes logre… bueno logramos decir lo que sentíamos aunque de una forma que no puedo describir… ejem… al principio me-nos preocupamos por ustedes (si también Alaude aunque diga lo contrario pero no le digas nada) pero espero que hayan regresado a su época e igual espero que ustedes se hayan sincerado con sus sentimientos porque si note como ese chico llamado Hibari te cuidaba y te miraba… sabes no sé si igual les paso a ustedes… y creo que también fue mi culpa… pero según Talbot un efecto secundario de ese hechizo que leí y nos cambió de cuerpos hizo que ahora yo pudiera embarazarme… y ahora estoy sufriendo por eso ya que no puedo comer ninguno de mis amados dulces sin vomitar, aunque también me hace feliz saber que la vida que esta creciendo dentro es fruto de nuestro amor._

 _Creo que ahora si no me molestaría cambiar de cuerpo con Alaude por segunda ocasión… para que él sufra mi dolor porque su hijo me patea muy duro y no me deja comer a gusto mis amados dulces…_

 _Aunque si note que estar en mis zapatos le ayudo ya que ahora genera menos papeleo… a veces, pero algo es algo… como sea creo que ya me desvié… el punto era que quería pedirte perdón por pensar que eras un roba novios y por decirte mi copia barata castaña y que donde sea que estén, espero que estés bien con tu Alaude versión pelinegra._

 _Atte: Giotto Di Vongola._

Tras leer la carta Kyoya miro a ver a su cielo, el cual se notaba divertido por el contenido de la carta.

\- Me alegra que Giotto-san y Alaude-san hayan arreglado sus diferencias – opino animado Tsuna.

\- Hmm… era de esperarse, ya que se notaba que el carnívoro lo quería.

\- Cierto, así como yo igual te amo mi copia de Alaude versión pelinegra – dijo divertido el castaño antes de unirse en un beso con su esposo.

Si definitivamente Vongola era una locura pero de cierta forma no importaba porque gracias a ella había obtenido su felicidad, una familia y amigos; tal vez para muchos todo eso sonaba a una locura pero no para el Vongola Decimo ya que todo eso le hacía feliz porque así les quería pero para poder entenderlo debías estar en sus zapatos.


End file.
